SamxQuinn OneShots
by fabrevansshipper
Summary: A collection of short stories about Sam Evans and Quinn Fabray.
1. Chapter 1  Hotel Room

**I'm a big shipper of Sam/Quinn but there's obviously a lack of fanfiction about them.**

**I don't know how many I'll be ****making or how often I'll update but I'll do my best :**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Glee**

**...**

It was nearing Nationals and the William McKinley Glee club decided it was time for them to check out the competition from other states. It was Regionals down South in Texas. The Glee club, along with Mr. Schue, and their chaperone, Ms Pillsbury, arrived at the hotel they were to stay at for the next two nights. After checking-in and bringing up the luggage to their floor, they all stood at the hallway, getting ready to settle in to the rooms.

"Okay, team, I have prepared everything for our little trip. The only thing left is the room assignments," Mr. Schue announced to his students. "Ms Pillsbury and I were able to get funds from the school and they were generous enough to give us an amount that could get us 8 rooms – that means we'll all have to pair up. Well, except for Emma and I – we get our own rooms."

"Oh! But girls and boys can't pair up together," Emma quickly added. "We don't want anything to happen during this trip."

A couple groans from the guys were heard – Sam's being a tad bit more noticeable than the rest. Despite being with Quinn for quite some time, they've never been past the making out stage. He never complained especially since he made that whole monologue when he gave her the promise ring. But sometimes, it was terribly difficult for him to not want more when he was making out with the most beautiful girl he's ever met.

"That won't be a problem," Brittany and Santana both said at the same time, with a smile on their faces.

"Mr. Schue," Finn called his attention. "One of us guys won't have a roommate since Puck had to stay back home and watch over his sister."

"That's okay. Who's the lucky one who won't be sharing a room with anyone?"

"That would be me," Sam said.

"Sorry, man. I would totally share a room with you but my mom packed my stuff and Kurt's in one bag to save space," Finn said to his buddy.

"It's totally cool," the blonde boy replied. It was a good thing Puck didn't come. Sam thought it would've been awkward having to share a room with him anyway. Ever since Sam got together with Quinn, it was cold between the two boys. They never talk about it but they both knew Puck still wasn't over her.

Meanwhile, while the guys have finished pairing up – Kurt and Finn, Artie and Matt, and Sam by himself – over at the girls side, one person wasn't too happy with who she had to share a room with.

"I guess its you and me Quinn," Rachel walked over to the blonde girl.

"Mercedes, I can't believe you don't want to share with me," Quinn said, completely ignoring the brunette.

"Tina isn't really close with the others and I'm pretty sure you'll be fine," Mercedes explained. "Besides, us girls thought it would be funny to dump the two of you together."

Quinn rolled her eyes. "Oh well, at least all the rooms are right beside each other. I can stay at your room until I absolutely have to sleep already."

"Okay! So we're all set," Mr. Schue said after he handed out the keys to each pair. "I'll see you all in the morning then. Get a good night's rest everyone."

"Hey," Sam managed to sneak behind Quinn before she could go inside her room. "So, I'm gonna be all alone tonight, I was wondering if you might wanna…"

"Sam, you heard Ms Pillsbury," Quinn smiled.

"I know, I'm just saying, later tonight, you could sneak out your room. We could hang out in mine, maybe watch Avatar on my laptop. I know you're not comfortable sharing a bed, so you can sleep on the extra bed…and I'll try my best not to lose my mind when I see you in your adorable pajamas," Sam said before kissing his girlfriend.

They were the only ones left in the hallway.

"As _tempting_ as watching Avatar for the millionth time sounds, we'll see," Quinn stood on the tips of her toes to lean over and kiss her boyfriend.

"Here," Sam handed her a keycard. "That's the extra key to my room."

**...**

_**Later that evening…**_

Quinn couldn't sleep. It was close to 2 in the morning and her eyes weren't anywhere near to closing. Her thoughts started to wander off. She thought about Beth. She thought about Puck. Heck, she even thought about Finn. Three people from the past year that she has loved and let go. She didn't regret anything only pondered on what could've been.

Then, she began to think about was how close to perfect her life is now. After all that happened during her sophomore year, going back to her normal life was more than she could ever ask for. Her junior year in his school was turning out great and the best part of it was Sam. How lucky is she to have found a guy like him.

Quinn decided to spend the night over at his room. She quietly grabbed the keycard from the side table beside her bed, threw on a bathrobe, and snuck out of her room, making sure not to wake up Rachel (mainly because Rachel would definitely snitch on her for leaving the room late at night). A couple of doors down from her own room was Sam's. She stuck the key in the slot, firmly grabbed on to the door and pushed it open. His room was a bit bigger than the one she's sharing with Rachel. It had a receiving that led to the bedroom itself. She could hear the opening music of Sam's favorite movie. She closed the door quietly and walked towards Sam. He was sitting against the wall wrapped in a blanket with his laptop resting on a pillow on top of his lap.

"I thought you were kidding when you said we were gonna watch Avatar," Quinn said, sitting on the edge of his bed.

"You came," Sam sat up, nearly knocking the laptop off the pillow.

"Someone seems excited," Quinn said. She slowly undid the rope around her waist and let the bathrobe drop to her feet. Sam's eyes lingered a little too long on her. She made her way to his bed and crawled beside him. "Hi," she gave him a peck on the lips and cuddled beside him.

"You look…nice," Sam couldn't help how short her silk nightgown was. He wondered why small beads of sweat were forming on his forehead. Earlier, he had to hide under the blanket because it was too cold. "I don't know why I'm sweating," he chuckled nervously.

Quinn giggled at how adorable he was. "Then why don't you get out of this blanket," she grabbed the white sheet and pulled it away, revealing Sam in nothing but blue boxers. "Oh my…"

Aside from that time when the Glee club had to do Rocky Horror, Quinn has never seen Sam shirtless. And even during Rocky Horror days, she never got to see him shirtless up-close either. This was the first time she ever saw a body as fit as Sam's. Finn's body wasn't bad at all. Puck's was a bit better than Finn's. But Sam… It got her thinking about things she shouldn't. Quinn unconsciously licked her lips and Sam definitely caught her doing it.

"You okay?" he asked, breaking her out of her fantasy. Seeing her revel at his body boosted his confidence.

"Why don't we put this away," Quinn shut his laptop close and Sam placed it on the side table.

As soon as he put the laptop away, she quickly climbed on top of him, kneeling, with legs on either side of him. _Shit,_ Sam mentally cursed as he could feel his boxers tighten at the sight of Quinn on top of him. Her already tiny sleeping gown hiked up a little that if it went up a little more, he could see the bottom of her underwear. She had a seductive look in her eyes as she pulled her hair out of its usual ponytail and let her blonde locks fall to her shoulders. She placed both her hands on his chest – his taut, muscular chest. All she could think about now was so much she wanted him…_physically_. She slid her hands down, grazing her nails lightly over his chest down to his abs that twitched at her touch.

Sam held her by the shoulders and pulled her down on him to kiss her. It wasn't long until they deepened their kiss. Sam rested his hands on the small of her back, pulling her body closer to his. She could feel the contours of his abs under the thin material of her gown and it turned her on. Sam laid kisses on her neck and it was driving her to the edge.

"Wait," Quinn pushed herself off him and she was sitting back up on top off him again.

"Whoa," Sam whispered.

This was the farthest they've ever been – making out half-naked. Part of him wanted more. He wanted to show her how much he loves her and how much he wants to give her pleasure in every form. But part of him wasn't sure if she's ready to take that big step and he didn't want to pressure her. It was a good thing that she stopped. His cool off technique wasn't working.

He was able to think of a better cooling off technique than Beiste in compromising positions. When things got hot and heavy with Quinn, all he had to do was picture Avatar. In the movie, when Jake Sully and Neytiri make love, they connect their long braid of hair with each other's – the same ones they use to connect with the Direhorse's antenna. That picture completely disturbed him and worked for most of the times he needed to cool off.

"Were we going too far?" Sam asked, innocently. "I'm sorry."

"You're such a gentleman," Quinn leaned down a kissed him on the lips before sitting back up again. "I have a gift for you…"

"Really?"

Sam was expecting Quinn to stand up and come back with a wrapped box but instead, she was still on top of him. It was only until she was holding the hem of her dress that he understood what she meant. He was replaying Avatar over in his head but he decided to give up when it wouldn't work. He was completely hard up.

"Wait," Quinn smirked, seeing how excited he was. She didn't want to point it out but she could feel his full erection beneath her. "It's your gift, maybe _you_ should unwrap it."

"Fuck yes," Sam quickly sat up, and fixed themselves. They were kneeling in front of each other, passionately making out. Sam held on to the bottom of her dress, slowly hiking her gown up until it was finally on the floor. Under her white, silk gown was lacy, black underwear. "Fuck," Sam cursed for the second time.

Sam pushed her down on the bed and the both made out. His hands travelled all over her body and this time, she allowed him to. _I am the luckiest bastard ever!_ Sam thought to himself. Here he was in his room with a beautiful girl, with nothing on but underwear, under him.

Quinn's not sure how far she's gonna let this go. They have been together for quite a while and Sam kept to his word about not pressuring her but she knew she wasn't ready to go all the way. They stuck to first base. Although Sam wasn't like most guys (he was one-of-a-kind), Quinn had to admit that he was still a guy and they had needs, which is why she's here in his room with him. He trailed kisses from her lips, down her neck, all the way down to the middle of her breasts. The sensation of his kisses and the way his hands rubbed her body made her think of sinning. She let him have his way with her a bit, letting him kiss her body. Then, she reversed roles with him again, with her on top. This time, she trailing kisses all over his chest and body.

"Say my name, Sam," she moaned in his ears as she kissed his neck, her hips slowly grinding against his hardened member.

If it wasn't because of the promised he made her before, he would've taken her right then and there. She was practically begging for it. His mind was starting to grasp the fact that they were dry humping in his bed. Quinn Fabray, the girl who wouldn't let him touch her thigh, was grinding against him right now.

"I said, say my name."

"Quinn," he said, or rather, moaned.

The couple continued to make out. It was near 3 in the morning already and they had to get up at 8 to see the other competing glee clubs perform for their Regionals. Everyone should be asleep by now, judging by how quiet it was. Sam and Quinn couldn't feel a bit sleepy while they enjoyed each other's company. However, not everyone was asleep after all.

After debating with himself that day, Puck decided to join his glee clubmates to check out the competition. He snuck out his mom's car and drove down to Texas to follow after them. He arrived at the hotel in the wee hours of the morning. _There better be hot chicks tomorrow_, he thought to himself. He was a bit grumpy, being alone for hours in the car. He had called Mr. Schue earlier that night and Mr. Schue gave him directions to the hotel and told him that left a spare key to Puck's room at the front desk.

After passing by the reception desk to get his key and flirt a little with the young girl at the desk, he went up to his room, excited to crash on the bed and sleep. He didn't bring much except for a backpack full of clothes and other stuff he would need. Soon, he was in front of his room, fitting the keycard into the slot and pushing the door open. He dropped his bag on the floor and shut the door behind him. He took a couple of steps inside and he could hear that he wasn't alone in the room. He could hear people moaning. He tiptoed his way to find out who they were. He spotted a pink bathrobe and a white sleeping gown on the floor. _Two chicks? Did Schue put me in Brit and Santana's room?_, he started to think. _Hell yeah! Threesome!_

He moved in closer and saw that it wasn't Brittany and Santana but rather Quinn and Sam. They were both so enrapt in pleasure they didn't notice the third person in the room. It took a while for Puck to digest what was happening. Quinn in a barely-there bra and panty and Sam in boxer shorts. _How did this guy get Quinn, the former president of the celibacy club, down to her underwear?_ Quinn was down on all fours on top of Sam giving Puck a nice view of her behind. He was turned on by the sight of it but at the same time, he wanted to beat up Sam who might get lucky tonight if Puck left the room.

As they kissed, Sam let his hands roam the length of her back, his fingers fumbling every time her bra came in the way.

"Take it off," Quinn instructed.

"What the hell?" Puck accidentally said out loud. _What the heck has gotten into Quinn? Oh shit, I said it outloud._

Quinn and Sam whipped their heads towards the unexpected visitor.

"Puck, what are you doing here?" Sam asked, a bit annoyed. He quickly grabbed a pillow and covered Quinn.

"I figured you guys would feel empty without Puckzilla so I decided to drive here."

Sam got up from bed and got Quinn's sleeping gown and bathrobe from the floor. He handed her the gown and used the bathrobe to cover her while she slipped back into her silk gown. Puck rolled his eyes at how much of a gentleman Sam was being. After Quinn got dressed, she stood up from Sam's bed.

"See you tomorrow," she said before heading back to her room. She intentionally bumped into Puck as she made her way out. She was annoyed too that her fun was cut short – by Puck, no less.

Puck grabbed his bag and brought it over to the empty bed. Sam jumped back on his bed with a loud, annoyed sigh. He was so close to unhooking Quinn's bra. He was so close to seeing her breasts for the first time. Who knows how far she would've let him go. Worst part of all, he had a feeling that would be the first and last time they would get to have that much fun in the near future.

"I would apologize for being a buzzkill," Puck said. "But I'm not sorry. Not one bit. I'm glad I came just in time too."

**(Written: January 1, 2011)**


	2. Chapter 2  After School Activities

**Surprise! I didn't expect I would be able to finish a chapter this soon!**

**So this is my first ever M- rated story and I still feel awkward writing one.**

**Hope it isn't as bad as I think it is.**

**BTW, you guys might think I hate Puck, I really don't.**

**I'm a Quick shipper as well.**

**This chapter was just to fill a prompt that was submitted over at the glee kink meme.**

**Enjoy!**

**...**

**[PUCK'S POV]**

Football practice was over for the day. Thank god. Beiste was trying to kill us on the field. I can't wait to get back home and watch wrestling on TV. The only thing I have left to do is pass by the choir room and look for my binder. Not because I study though. I don't even copy notes. I had a chick's number written there. The hot new recruit of the Cheerios. You must think I'm crazy for hooking up with another Cheerio after everything that went down with _her_ but the truth is, this is my way of getting over Quinn. Still, I can't stop myself from sneaking glances at her when they were practicing. She looks just as hot as she used to be. Hotter, even. It's as if Beth never even happened.

I should stop thinking about her. She seems happy with Sam and that huge mouth of his. I should've moved on by now but there's just something pulling me back into the past.

Here we go. The stupid choir room I have to be at every other day and listen to Rachel Berry blabber the afternoon away. If it wasn't for my love of singing, I would've quit and if it wasn't for Quinn, I wouldn't even join in the first place. I push the door open and entered the choir room. It was quiet and dead, unlike the usual lively atmosphere. I walked over to where I sat they day earlier and found my binder on top of the desk. Yup, the number was still there. Well, I'm ready to head on home.

**[END OF POV]**

**...**

Puck tucked his binder under his arm and was ready to leave until he heard the door click open. He wasn't sure why but he ran over to the trophy cabinets and hid behind them. He hated how paranoid he's been ever since he's been to juvie.

"Quinn, I don't know if we should be here," Sam said.

Quinn, smiling and giggling at her sweet boyfriend in between kisses, grabbed him by the collar and pulled him inside.

"Don't worry, Sam. The Cheerios and football players are always the last ones left on Thursdays," she informed him. "And I'm sure they're all on their way home."

_Lucky bastard_, Puck thought to himself. Just seeing her with someone else killed him. He never had a chance with her and she was never too shy to show him that. She chose Finn over him and now she's choosing Sam over him.

Sam and Quinn continued kissing. Quinn had her arms around Sam's neck and he had his around her waist. It was long, sweet kisses until Quinn pushed him against a wall and started trailing kissing down his neck.

"Beiste was giving us a hard time earlier," Sam tried to divert his attention. "It's like she wants the team to die before we even get to the game next week."

"Mhmm," Quinn mumbled as she continued kissing him neck. Kissing that spot right below Sam's jawline turned him on and she knew he was starting to get hard up. He would start talking when he wanted to keep it down.

"Mike Chang was the only one who could keep up with the drills..." Sam continued to talk.

"Are you really gonna talk about football and Beiste while we're making out?" Quinn halted from kissing him, a bit annoyed.

"I'm just trying to keep my mind off...you know," he admitted.

"What if I don't want you to," Quinn said seductively, running her hand up his thigh.

It sent bolts of electricity coursing through his skin. Quinn wrapped her legs around his waist and he carried her to the piano and set her down to sit on the edge without breaking their kiss. She crossed her legs and he stood by her while they made out.

"What do you want?" Sam asked.

"You..." Quinn kissed him full on the lips. "...and me..." she kissed him again before finishing her sentence, "...on this piano."

"You mean..." Sam's voice trailed off and he had a wide grin on his face.

Puck was still hiding behind the cabinet and he heard everything. It hurt him to hear Quinn taking that big step with Sam. Sex was something important to Quinn - if it wasn't for that drunken night, this would've been her first time and she was willingly giving it to Sam.

"I think I'm ready," Quinn said. "And I want to do it with you."

"In the choir room?" Sam chuckled.

"Well, if you don't wanna do it..." Quinn teased, pretending to jump down the piano.

"No, no!" Sam answered. "But I don't have any protection. I wasn't expecting we were gonna do it anytime soon."

"You are so cute," she pecked his lips then reached in the waist band of her Cheerio uniform and took out a small, square packet. "I stole this from the one guy I know who always keeps condoms in his car, wallet and locker - _Puck_."

_So that's why I was missing a condom in my locker_, Puck thought.

"You say 'Puck' like its a bad word," Sam chuckled.

"Well, last year was a very long one," Quinn sighed. "And there were things said that weren't meant."

Sam knitted his brows in confusion over her last statement and Quinn noticed her boyfriend starting to wonder what she meant.

"Forget about him," she kissed his lips again then tore the packet open.

_Ouch_, Puck whispered to himself. _Did she really forget about me?_

"Just in case there's still people here, let's keep our clothes on," Quinn suggested.

"So, how...?"

Quinn leaned forward to whisper to Sam.

"I'm not wearing spanks," she whispered.

Sam quickly reached for his zipper and pulled it down. Quinn watched as her boyfriend excitedly pull out his fully erect member. She couldn't help but stare in awe at the size of Sam. She handed him the condom and Sam stretched it out.

"It's a bit small," Sam said, trying to slide in the condom.

"Well, you are...well-endowed," Quinn was getting hot seeing his thing for the first time.

Sam laughed at how his girlfriend stared.

"I want you in me now," Quinn pulled Sam in for a kiss, uncrossing her legs so that he stood between them.

His hand traveled down from her face, to the sides of her body, to her thighs, then back up her inner thigh. She was right, she wasn't wearing spanks under her skirt and he massaged her slits through the thin material of her panty. He added a little pressure as he rubbed two fingers up and down.

"You're so wet," Sam moaned.

Quinn was enjoying the feel off his fingers. This was going to be their first time and she can't believe they were gonna do it in school.

Sam pushed the panel of her panty to one side and slid his middle finger inside her, eliciting as gasp from Quinn. Sam slowly pushed his finger in and out and Quinn was deep in pleasure. Her eyes were closed and her mouth hung a little open. Her head was hung back and her chest rose up and down as her breaths started to become sharper. Sam picked up pace and started to pump in a little faster. His thumb drew circles around her clit.

"Oh Sam," she moaned.

_This is bullsh__it_, Puck wanted to shout. His hands were balled up into fists. They couldn't see him hiding but he could see them. Sam, standing between her spread legs, one arm holding her in place around her waist, one hand fingering her under her skirt. What he hated the most was the sounds of her moans as he pumped in and out of Quinn. It hurt like a bitch whenever she said his name.

"Sam," Quinn moaned again, her voice getting raspy. Her body began to shiver as he continued working on her. "I'm gonna cum."

Sam could feel her tightening around his finger but he didn't want her to orgasm just yet. Not like this. She held on to his neck and hair, gripping it as she was close to letting go. Just as she was gonna cum, Sam withdrew his finger out of her.

"Not yet," Sam said, torturing her a little.

"God," Quinn whispered out in frustration as she wasn't able to cum.

"I want you to tell me what you want," Sam said as he kissed her on the neck.

"Sam," she said a little firmly.

"No, you have to tell me," his finger sliding back inside her with his thumb circling around her swollen nub.

"Oh my god," Quinn gasped as she was building up again close to an orgasm.

But before she could cum, Sam withdrew, leaving Quinn frustrated. She could feel the heavy throbbing down below. Sam wanted to be a little mean. For months, they never got past making out, and this was his chance to play with her for a while. It was hard though. Seeing her face, pleading him to make her orgasm, made him want to give her what she wanted but he wanted her to beg for it first even more.

"Say it, Quinn," Sam whispered. "And I'll give you what you want."

_He's being such an arrogant dick_, Puck thought. _He had the most beautiful girl wrapped around his finger (no pun intended) and he was denying her of an orgasm. If I could, I would punch him right now. Maybe I should show myself and beat him up for being such a jerk. She'd never beg for him-_

"Fuck me, Sam," Quinn said. The slight begging in her voice killed Puck. "I want you in me. I want you to fuck me."

"Whatever you want, my queen," Sam said dorkily before crashing his lips with her. His hand guiding his member inside, pushing her panty to the side again and in one thrust, he slid his member inside her.

Quinn moaned out-loud against his lips.

"Did I hurt you?" Sam asked worriedly.

"No, I'm fine," Quinn replied. Her voice a little weak. "You're just so much bigger than Puck," she admitted.

Although it was weird for him to hear Quinn talk about her other sexual experience, it also boosted his confidence when she told him he was bigger. Now, he was motivated more to make sure she would remember this afternoon.

Sam let her adjust to his size until his full length was completely inside her. He slowly took it out before pushing back inside. As she got accustomed to him being inside her, she felt the pleasure of his thrusts. She was starting to want more. Her hands crawled inside his shirt and her nails dug into his back.

"Faster," she instructed and Sam happily obliged.

He thrusted in her faster, building a rhythm as they fucked. She opened her legs wider to let him bury in deeper and her foot fell on the keys on the piano, creating a clutter of noise.

"Fuck!" she cursed out loud for the first time as the pleasure began to pile up. Sam pushed in her with powerful thrusts that she could go over the edge anytime.

Puck watched as Quinn was hugging her body to Sam's as both their bodies moved back and forth quickly. _He was fucking her on the piano!_ Her beautiful face was scrunched up in ecstasy. She was biting on her lip. Her loud moans blended with the mess of noise coming from the piano. Her foot kicked down on the keys every time Sam pushed in her. She even cursed out loud which was so unlike her. He has never seen her so wrapped up in pleasure.

_I want to die_, Puck admitted. The pain was too much for him to bear. Somewhere deep inside, he still had a spark of hope that Quinn would end up with him but right now, it was as if Quinn stomped on that little spark.

"Oh God! Oh God! Sam!" Quinn voice was so high.

Sam hasn't said a word but he grunted every now and then. He was going so fast, the sensation filling him up.

"You're so tight," he finally spoke.

"Uhhh," Quinn moaned. She was so close to cumming. "Sam, I'm almost there," she bucked her hips along to his rhythm.

"Don't hold it in," he pushed in with force.

With one last powerful push, waves of pleasure crashed through Quinn's small body as she came right on top of the piano. At the same time, Sam ejaculated inside her and continued to push in and out slowly as he rode out his orgasm. Quinn leaned forward and rested her body on Sam in a hug. They both panted, tired from sex. Sam pulled out of her and removed the filled condom.

"Oh my god," Quinn said between breaths, fixing her soaked panty. Her chest rose up and down hard. "That was amazing."

Sam leaned in to place on sweet peck on her lips.

"I love you, Quinn Fabray."

"Are you sure you don't love me just because I put out for you?" she raised an eyebrow, grinning at her happy boyfriend. "Are you sure you don't love me just because we had sex?"

"We just had sex," Sam said, a bit in awe. He just had sex with the girl of his dreams.

"Sam!" Quinn said, slapping his arm.

"I'm kidding," Sam chuckled as he helped her down the piano. "I can't express how much I love you."

"Good," Quinn pulled him in for one last kiss before they left the choir room.

Puck heard the door close and he was alone in the choir room again. He was alone, period. He got out of his hiding place and looked around the choir room. It's as if nothing just happened. He approached a chair, grabbed it by the head and threw it against the glass cabinet. The sound of the glass shattering mimicked the sound of his own heart breaking into pieces. Puck trashed the room until part of his anger subsided. He left the room, forgetting his binder again, and forgetting that new chick's number.

**(January 2, 2011)**


	3. Chapter 3  Boyfriend

**After that extremely awkward-to- write smut chapter, here's a little angsty one :))**

**I wanted to write fluff but I couldn't think of a good storyline as of now.**

**I'll update as soon as I can think of another story, haha :D**

**Thanks for all the nice reviews!**

**...**

There were a number of reasons why Sam Evans wanted Quinn Fabray. First, she was the most beautiful girl he's ever seen and although he used to go to an all-boy's school, he knew that no one else could compare to her. Second, she was beyond complex – he saw more to her than just the girl in the cheerleading uniform. And lastly, she was intense, and as much at it had scared him, no person had ever made me feel so sure and yet so vulnerable all at the same time.

"Everybody, let us welcome a new face to the class, Sam Evans," the teacher introduced him on his first day in McKinley.

"I'm Sam. Sam I am. And I don't like Green Eggs and Ham," he said, quoting the work of Dr. Seuss.

The class gave him a deadpanned response but he shook it off and made his way to the empty table near the back of the classroom. He let his bag fall to the side of the chair and took out my book, ready to listen to today's lecture.

"What a loser," the guy to his left spoke. He was big and wore a varsity jacket – a football player. A jock.

"Dude, you have like the biggest lips since Angelina Jolie," the guy in front of the jock voiced out. He was also a jock and he was friends with the other one. "Must be useful when you have all those balls stuffed in your mouth."

They laughed. Not wanting to seem like a coward on his first day, Sam turned towards them. "We'll I've never had balls in my mouth but seeing that you guys must have a good grasp on what its like…I won't even continue that but I'm really glad this school tolerates homosexuality. You two make a cute couple."

The two were surprised at his reply and weren't quick enough with a snarky comeback. Satisfied, Sam sat back straight and faced forward. _If those two were the bullies in this school, then maybe, I might be able to survive it here_, Sam thought to himself. He cracked open the new lecture book to whatever page the class was in already. The person on his left moved and leaned towards him.

"Don't mind Karofsky and Azimio. They're jerks," the blonde girl whispered. She had a soft, welcoming smile and those eyes…it mesmerized him.

"I'm sure not everyone's like them anyway," he replied, staring directly into those beautiful eyes.

"They're not," she assured. "I'm Quinn."

"Sam."

"Welcome to McKinley, Sam."

_Those eyes_. He thought about her and her eyes the whole period until the school bell broke him from his reverie. He didn't see her for the rest of the day. That was their only class together. It was until after school that he saw her again. He was out in the field for the football try-out and she was practicing their routines – she was the head cheerleader. Inspired by her presence and his desire to show-off just in case she would watch, he got through the try-out with high-praise from the new coach.

**...**

It was through Jacob Ben Israel that he found out that Quinn had a boyfriend – Finn Hudson._ How ironic_, Sam said to himself. Not only did he want Finn's quarterback position, he also wanted Finn's girlfriend. He never liked Finn. In class, he always slacked off. After school, he would rather hang out with Puck and the other football players. In the locker room, he never failed to brag about Quinn. For months, Sam kept quiet in the background, just waiting for his chance.

School was over for the day and Sam was out in the field, throwing the pigskin around with Mike Chang, the running back of the football team because of his speed and agility. From the corner of his eye, he saw the Cheerios make their way to their side of the field, getting ready for practice. _There she was, leading the whole group_. Coach Beiste wasn't in yet and most of the team was still in the locker room. He purposely threw the football a little too high for Mike to catch. The ball went in her direction and rolled to her feet like he planned.

"Hey," he said a little bit breathlessly, not because he was tired from the jog towards her, but because she greeted him with a smile.

"Want this back?" she juggled the ball in her hands. "You gotta work for it," she smiled, teasingly.

"What do I have to do to get it back?" Sam played along.

She bit her lip and looked up, pretending to think of what she wanted Sam to do.

Just before she could speak, two arms wrapped around her waist. She turned around and faced the tall boy and he bent down to press his lips against hers. When she pulled away, he placed a hand on the back of her nape and pulled her in for a deep kiss.

"Not here, Finn," she pushed him off, a little bit annoyed – at least Sam thought she was.

"What 'chu got there, babe?" Finn took the football out of her hands. "Hey Evans, heads up," he threw the ball to Sam, who stood there awkwardly when Finn tried to make-out with Quinn again.

Tired of seeing them together, Sam ran back to where the rest of the team was and concentrated on practice.

**...**

Sam was alone in the shower room. It felt refreshing to have water run down his sore body and wash the dirt off. It was an afternoon of running, catching the ball, and painfully getting tackled to the ground. It didn't matter, though. Sam loved football.

His day was finally over and he was ready to head home. Just as he turned the knob to stop the water from pouring, he heard the door open and some boys enter the room. He grabbed his towel, not minding them as he dried off in the cubicle, until he heard familiar voices.

"So Hudson, any progress with Fabray yet?" the voice was unmistakably that of Puck.

"No, man. She won't even let me touch her when we're making out," Finn replied, frustrated.

"How the hell do you survive that?"

"Easy," Finn replied. "Santana Lopez."

The two boys laughed and high-fived each other. They changed out of their football uniforms and into clean clothes.

"I knew it! I knew you guys were hooking up the whole summer," Puck was proud of his friend. "What was it like?"

"Which time?" Finn asked cockily. "You know, Santana…"

"True," Puck agreed.

Sam heard the door open and close again as the Puck and Finn left the locker room. He was alone once again and he finally stepped out of the shower cubicle. He quickly put on some jeans and a shirt. He didn't even bother to tie the laces of his shoes. As soon as he was decently clothed, he ran to his Jeep and sat down to think. Sam won't lie, he was ecstatic. After months of waiting for her, he now had his chance. But as he took more time to think, he felt bad for Quinn. _This would break her heart._

After a week of avoiding her (mainly because he knew that the minute he would look into her eyes, he wouldn't make the right decision), Sam made up his mind to keep it as a secret. It wasn't his business to tell her Finn was cheating on her.

**...**

**SAM'S POV**

I didn't want to go to Matt Rutherford's party. It was the week before championships and I knew that she would be here, and worse, he would be here with her. Unfortunately, when she asked me in school whether I was going or not, the way she asked me gave me vibes that she wanted me to go. I didn't have a reason why I couldn't make it anyway. My evening was completely free. And so, I find myself sipping on another can of beer, standing in the balcony of the bar Matt rented for the night. Inside, it was packed with high school students drinking and dancing to the music. My head was getting light from the alcohol.

I heard giggling and instinctively, I looked down. It was Finn and Santana making their way to his car. _How can he fool around with her when Quinn's just right inside?_

"Hey, loner," Quinn's voice startled me and I spilled a little beer on my shirt. "I'm sorry!" she laughed her glorious laugh. "I didn't mean to startle you."

She wasn't in her usual Cheerios uniform. She was in a little black dress that clung deliciously to her body. I moved away from the balcony as I saw her walking towards me. I don't know why I was somewhat helping Finn get away with his cheating. I guess it's because no matter how much I wanted Quinn to be mine, I wanted her to be happy more.

"You spilled a little on your shirt," she reached out and dab my chest with a napkin.

She was so close and I felt my body leaning towards her. The alcohol swirled in my head and my body was lighter than ever. I looked down at her and she met my eyes and smiled._ I can't help it anymore_. I wanted Quinn and the alcohol gave me the courage to lean forward and press my lips against hers.

Much to my dismay, however, after a split second, she pushed me off of her.

"Sam, I can't do this."

"I like you, Quinn," I told her. I cupped the side of her face and she didn't push me away this time.

"I'm with Finn," she said.

"He doesn't love you!" I hated hearing his name. "Why are you even with him? He's a douchebag who only cares about himself!"

I must've struck a nerve because she took a step back and looked like she was offended. "Don't talk that way about him. You don't know him."

"Oh, but I do," I reply.

"Who do you think you are!"

"I'm someone who, even though have only known you for a few months, cares about you more than he ever did!" I didn't know where all these words were coming from. "He's cheating on you!"

"Go to hell, Sam," she said, spitefully before running away. She had tears streaming down her eyes and this was exactly what I didn't want. I wanted to follow after her but I lost her among the people inside the club. Even if I told her the truth, she didn't believe me.

**...**

Quinn requested to be transferred out of the only class we had together. She was careful that we would never have to cross paths in the hall. The only time I would see her is from a distance, when we're both on opposite sides of the field and now, as she's cheering for the football team in the championship game. She was still with Finn and didn't tell him about what happened and what I had said the week before. A clear indication of that was that Finn hasn't tried to beat me up yet.

Our team was losing to the opponent but in the last few seconds of the game, we were able to pull the impossible and win by just a few points. I tried to join in the elation of the team over our win but Quinn's eyes met with mine. Her glare was cold.

She will never be mine.

**END OF POV**

**...**

Later in the evening, Sam crashed on his couch to watch re-runs of old Superbowl matches. He was gonna bask in the sadness of blowing his shot with Quinn Fabray. The depression got the better of him and he munched down on an extra large bag of Cool Ranch Doritos. For a second, he pitied himself. His parents were out of the state and once again, he was all alone in his house

_Ding dong_

The doorbell rang and Sam reluctantly got up to get the door. Outside, Quinn was standing on his porch sobbing violently. How she knew where he lived and why she was there, Sam had no clue.

"Is it okay if I come in?" she said in fragments.

Sam led her inside the living room and she sat down on the couch. He got her a glass of water and she thanked him. He wanted to ask her why she was crying but he knew that all she needed right now was his presence.

"You were right about Finn all along," she spoke. "I feel so stupid."

"You're not. Finn's the stupid one for cheating on you," Sam brushed away the strands of hair that covered her face. "What happened?"

"After the game, we were alone in his house…Finn said we should celebrate since it the team's first championship win…" Sam had a feeling where this was going and didn't want to know but continued to listen even if it hurt him. "I told him I didn't want to and he kept saying how I never show him that I loved him…"

Quinn covered her face with both her hands and Sam saw her wrists purple with bruises.

"Did he hurt you?" he was starting to feel anger as he examined the bruises on her arm. "Did he…force himself on you?"

Quinn wiped the tears from her eyes. "He tried…I pushed him off then I saw lipstick stains on the collar of his uniform...I knew they weren't mine…" she began crying into her palms.

Sam got up, grabbed his car key from the table and threw a jacket on. Quinn quickly stood up and grabbed Sam's arm. "Where are you going?" she asked, worried.

"I'm going over to Hudson's place and beat him up," he was serious.

"No, Sam," Quinn wrapped her arms around him in a hug. "I don't want you to."

"Don't try to protect him Quinn. He hurt you and I won't let him get away with that!"

"If you wanna get back at him then stay here…"

"How will that help?"

"Violence is not that answer, Sam. Believe me, I want to hurt him even more than you do but that won't solve anything," Quinn said, looking into his eyes. He was weak at the sight of them. "If you want to get back at him then stay here and promise me you won't get into a fight with him. I don't want you hurt."

Sam felt the sincerity in her voice and it overshadowed the anger in his heart.

"I care about you, Sam."

"I love you, Quinn."

**(January 8, 2011)**


	4. Chapter 4  Siblings

**As promised, here's an update.**

**I might update my other story tomorrow but I'm not so sure because I have tests throughout the week!**

**I do, however, promise that it won't take too long!**

**Here's a short one-shot to make up for it :D**

**...**

Before school came back for another year, I promised myself that I, Quinn Fabray, will not fall in love but once again, a promise that I have made to myself was broken. I thought about how I got into this predicament once again – the feeling of being vulnerable and in need of acceptance. No amount of summer preparation or reputation rehabilitation could have equipped me from falling in love with Sam Evans.

I'm sure most expected that it was only a matter of time before the quarterback would date the head cheerleader…but in my case, it wasn't that easy. To even begin to comprehend what my problem is, let me tell you when I first noticed something was wrong.

Our first date at BreadstiX started off rocky at first, with him being all awkward. Surprisingly, the date ended up pretty well. He dropped me home and walked to my front door. The night concluded with a friendly hug. The second I closed the door behind me, I replayed the whole date in my head. I thought about how the next few days would be like.

A week after the date, nothing new occurred. Aside from sitting beside him in class, during breaks and in rehearsals, there hasn't been any progress. I was still waiting for the second date, or even better, our first kiss. At first, I thought he was being a perfect gentleman – never standing too close, never looking at me the wrong way. But then I grew tired of it. He wasn't showing any interest in me at all. Maybe he lied to me when I asked if he was gay!

"You have to seduce him," were the exact words of Santana.

She isn't exactly the perfect person to ask relationship advice from but she was my friend and she knew guys better than anyone I know.

"And how am I supposed to…_seduce_ him?" asking that was awkward.

Long story short, after a couple of tips from Santana, Sam and I ended up at my place one weekend. My mom was out of town to visit my aunt and I was all alone in the house. While we waited for dinner to be ready, I invited Sam over to the hot tub. He wondered why I asked him to bring boardshorts but I guess now he knew. There we were in our swimming suits. I looked over at him and smiled and he smiled in return.

"I think it's weird that Cheerios have Cheerio-designed bikinis," Sam said.

"Well, we use it for car-wash fund-raisers," I stood up. "Do you like it?" I spun around in a slow-manner, just like Santana told me too.

He took one look at my body and glanced back at me. "It's nice," he complimented.

Most guys, say, Puck, would've made a rude comment or something but Sam…none. His stare didn't even stay a second too long. I know this is what I wanted but sometimes, I felt like I needed him to stop being a little too polite. I sat back down.

"You want a drink?" I asked him and he nodded. I reached across him for two glasses – I strategically placed the table behind him so that I would have to reach over and move in a little closer to him. "Here," I handed him a wine cooler and sat back down.

"Thanks," he got the cup from me and sipped a little of it. "You really have a nice house, Quinn."

Okay, that was low, right? I had my breasts right in his face and all he's got to say was how nice my house was. As if that wasn't bad enough, he looked me straight in the eye and told me the worst of all possible things.

"Quinn, I really like you," he said. "You're like the sister I've always wanted."

Sister? That word just burned in my ears. I would've drowned myself in the pool right then and there but I heard the bell from the oven. Dinner was ready. Sam and I got out of the hot tub and dried ourselves off with our towels.

Yeah, I'm in-love with a possible closeted homosexual, and worse, I hate to admit it but I'm a little frustrated over him – sexually frustrated. I watched him throw the football around with his teammates during practice and at the same, try to concentrate on the routine while they hoist me up the pyramid. He took off his helmet and shook his perfect, blonde hair. Everything seemed to be moving in slow-motion. He looked over to where we were practicing and waved. His smile was so adorable and all I could think about was running over to him and kiss him.

Next thing I knew, I was falling and hitting the ground with a loud thump. Apparently, Coach Sylvester instructed us to dismount. I only found out when the guys were already throwing me in the air.

"Is she okay?" I saw Sam run over.

"She would've been if she wasn't too blinded by your unnaturally blonde locks," Coach Sylvester snapped at him. "Take her to the nurse's office and have her checked, Macaulay."

So now, I'm here in the nurse's office, waiting for the verdict. My wrist hurts but other than that, I think I'll be fine. I look over to Sam who still hasn't let go of my injured arm.

"It's not that bad," I tell him.

"What happened out there?" he asked me, still not letting go of my arm.

"I was distracted."

"With what? You could've gotten seriously hurt!" he sounded angry.

"Quinn, it's just a minor sprain. You'll be fine," the nurse came back with a first aid kit. "Let me wrap it with bandage and you'll be fine in no time."

I thanked the nurse before leaving her office. Sam still hasn't left my side. God, he's worrying about me as if I'm his little sister.

"Thanks," I whispered to him.

"No problem," he replied. "Just…don't hurt yourself, okay? You got me so worried…Let me drive you home, alright?"

I didn't hesitate. He carried my bag all the way to his car. He opened the door for me and helped me get in. he climbed in the driver's seat and stuck the keys in the ignition. Before we could leave the parking lot, I turned to him and asked him.

"Sam, what am I to you?"

"Well-"

"I swear to god, if you say sister one more time I will kill myself," I interrupted him.

"What?" he was laughing.

"Well, I thought you liked me, that you wanted me. But after our date at BreadstiX you never asked me out again or made a move. Then, I even tried to seduce you at the hot tub in my house but you didn't even act on it. I mean, are you sure you're not gay?"

By the looks on his face, I was probably rambling. But then, I felt his hand slide to the back of my neck as he pressed his lips against mine.

"I'm not," he said when he pulled away.

I took a couple seconds to clear my head a bit. "Then, why…"

"I know that you went through a lot, Quinn. I told you that during our first date. And because of that, I didn't want to rush you into anything."

In that moment, I knew that I couldn't fall harder for anyone else.

"You seriously move really slow though," I told him before leaning in for another kiss.

"So," I was a bit disappointed when he broke off the kiss. "You were trying to seduce me that night?" he had a dorky grin on his face. "I think I'm gonna need a refresher on what that was like."

**(January 16, 2011)**


	5. Chapter 5  Eyes

**Wrote a super short one-shot.**

**I was in church yesterday and something my pastor said inspired me to write this.**

**Decided to put this up in time for Valentine's :)**

**I will update my story after my exams for the week! (Yes, another round of test T_T)  
**

**Hope you all had a good one!**

**...**

Her eyes always give her away.

Through her eyes, I see everything she feels, everything she thinks, everything she desires. Her eyes are what I love most about her because by them, she can never lie.

I see the hesitation in her eyes when I made my first move. She doesn't say a word but I can see the struggle inside her when I move in for a kiss. Her eyes trail back and forth from my eyes to my lips, wondering what would happen if she pushed away a second too late. She fights back from closing them and surrendering to the curiosity.

Her eyes are clouded with suspicion every time she observes and reads into my every gesture. Heartbreak and loss have made her doubtful of people around her and no matter how hard she tries to believe, she never does – or at least, she never does at first. She thinks through her every move, not wanting to make a mistake. She is a perfectionist.

I see the passion in her eyes every time we kiss. Her eyes tell me she wants me the night we gave ourselves up to each other. As we deepen our kiss, she looks up at me, softly biting her bottom lip, telling me she is ready, and for the night, we spent it in each other's embrace, getting lost in pleasure and desire. In the middle of the night, I wake up to see her sitting up against the wall, a little guilt in her gaze.

But most of all, I see the insecurity in her eyes, a haze of fear. She tells me she's afraid of losing me and I retort back that she's crazy to even think that. When I see her walking down the hall, I can't believe that she's mine. The tiny sparkle on her finger brings me back and I realize that she really is.

"What's wrong, Sam? You seem spaced out," she cups the side of my face in her small hand.

A goofy smile spreads across my face. "Nothing," I lie. The truth is, I look into her eyes and I see everything I have wanted all my life. "Happy Valentine's Day, Quinn."

**(February 14, 2011)**


	6. Chapter 6  Foolish

**I wasn't planning on writing until my exams are over. I have two weeks left of school and my professors are trying to drown us in last-minute requirements on top of the exams.**

**I play Maroon 5 songs while studying and it kinda inspired the story. This idea kept bothering me so I had to type it down.**

**Super short AU fic. Naturally, its a Sam/Quinn one :)**

**Not sure when I'm gonna update my other fic. It's a combination of me being super busy and the show ruining my favorite ship. So yeah.**

**...**

**[SAM'S POV]**

You cry yourself to sleep at night, lying to yourself, saying 'I love him'. Even when it gets too painful, you chose to stay with him. He comes to you at times, collar raised up to hide the red welts on his neck, reeking of that cheap perfume she wears. But still, you believe him when he says you're the only girl for him.

Quinn Fabray, you are a fool. A wonderful, breathtaking fool.

You ask yourself what else you could do to make him stay. Let me tell you now, he won't. And it pains me to see that look in your eyes, your beautiful eyes, when you say you're just not good enough for him. Oh honey, you really are a fool.

I hate that man. I hate his arrogance, his infidelity, that dumb jock look he seems to have plastered on. But most of all, I hate him for hurting you. Day in, day out, he cheats on you with her and any other girl he could get yet you pretend like it's not true. You close your eyes. What you can't see isn't real, right? You sit beside me in glee club and talk to me for one afternoon; he drags you out to the parking lot and accuses you of cheating. You cling on to his arms, begging him not to leave you. You apologize although you have made no mistake. Quinn, you're only flaw is that you have none.

But despite everything, I thank him. I thank him for giving me the right to steal you away. If only he could see you slipping away from his grasp.

You press your whole self against me and I feel your tears soak through my shirt. I guess you saw him with her, making out behind the stands after football practice. I don't get why you're crying though. She could not compare to you. Not to your porcelain skin. Not to your mesmerizing eyes. Not even to the tips of your hair. Never. So why do you cry?

"I can love you a thousand times better," I whisper as I stroke your golden hair. "He never deserved you."

Your body trembles as you take in my words and I pray to God that you forget him. Quinn Fabray, I would wait a lifetime and a half just to be with you. I'm always here for you.

**(March 08, 2011)**


	7. Author's Note

Author's Note:

This isn't an update. I was just wondering… I wanted to adapt one of my one-shots into a short fic. 5 chapters maybe. I don't know which one to do though! Just wanted to know which one-shot you guys want for me to expound on and if you guys are up for it Message me or write it in a review

I have a new M-rated one-shot I'll be posting once I get it done. Please bear with me. It's my last week before finals. I'll be super free after March 23!

PS. I haven't forgotten about my other fic! I just can't manage to continue it since the show is frustrating me so much! I love how they handled all other ships but the Sam/Quinn storyline is just so... I have written most of the next chapter already but I can't finish it right now. If I force myself to finish it, I might end up killing off a character or something :))


	8. Chapter 7  Royal Engagement pt1

Hi guys! So yeah, it's summer!

This is my first Medieval AU story. Well, it's not completely Medieval.

I'm bad at writing historical stories so please no nitpicking! HAHA I would appreciate helpful comments though.

I have the second part to this already. It was originally one long one-shot but I figured to divide it into small parts.

Enjoy! And yeah, I will update my other story :D

...

_I walk around the quiet forest, making my way along the familiar path - a path I have walked numerous times...with him. The small village we live in is not exactly a place or grandeur or beauty. It is small, and peaceful. It is my home. For seventeen years of my life, I have not known any other home than Lima._

_The leaves crack under my light steps. I have reached the bare ground in the middle of the forest not too far from behind my house. We always wondered why no tree grew in this circular piece of land. In its place is a secluded spot, covered by tall trees. It is the spot where we have promised to meet each other every day, just before the sun would set._

"Sam," Quinn spun around, looking for the golden-haired boy. "Sam, where are you?"

Silence.

_Where is that silly boy?_ Quinn thought to herself. She and Sam had met at this spot - the circle - almost every day since the day they discovered it ten years ago. It was their special place.

Quinn placed both arms on her hips, half-angry that he was late. Earlier at the meat shop Sam's family owns, while waiting for Sam to pack the purchases Quinn had made for her family, he whispered a 'see you later' and a gave a wink.

A faint rustle sounded from behind Quinn and she was quick to turn around at the source. However, everything was serene as usual. Not even the wind blew too hard this afternoon.

"Sam, is that you?" her voice had a faint touch of worry. The forest had no wild animals - well, not the dangerous kind. But there was always the possibility of running into one. Another faint sound of leaves crunching escaped. "Sam, it's not funny," she said. "I'm scared."

Quinn slowly backed into a tree. She now felt self-conscious, like someone was watching her. Her eyes darted left to right, expecting for something to jump out from behind the trees. Then, loud rustle of violent shaking leaves sounded above her followed by a thump that landed behind her. Quinn fell on the ground, startled.

"Hi," Sam greeted with a goofy grin.

Quinn propped herself up on her hands. She didn't want the feeling of anger go away just yet but seeing him makes her want to jump in his arms and hug him altogether. "What were you doing up in the tree?" she asked, trying to sound annoyed.

"I saw you coming so I climbed up. I wanted to surprise you. I'd say, mission accomplished," he took a couple steps toward her. He looked like a giant hovering over her. His hand stretched out toward her. "Here, let me help you up," he chuckled.

Quinn placed her small hand in his. A mischievous smile crept on her face as she forcefully pulled him down. Sam, unexpecting of the force her small body had, crashed to the ground on top of her. He tried to fall on his hands, not to crush her. His head landed on the side of hers.

"Hi," Quinn laughed. Both of them were sprawled on the forest floor, dead leaves around them.

After a minute of childish laughing and playing around on the grass, the two stood up, helping each other clean the dead leaves off their heads. Looking in each other's eyes in a meaningful glance, their lips pressed in a kiss. Knowing each other their whole lives, their relationship had blossomed from friendship into a beautiful romance. The townspeople often saw them with each other, glancing at each other's direction, or simply having that smitten smile as they thought of each other. Peter, the old man that owned a bakery near the meat shop, teased them that the couple would definitely end up together and have beautiful babies. Most of all, he covered for them, telling Sam's parents that he was out hunting when Sam snuck out of their shop to meet with Quinn.

The kiss stayed chaste. They were long, passionate kisses - each kiss feeling like they had all the time in the world. Sam caressed Quinn's face. His hands traveling down to her neck, her shoulders, down her arms, and finally holding her hands. The feel of cold metal wrapped around her finger caused Sam to pull away hastily. Quinn opened her eyes - full of question. "What's wrong?"

"You're wearing it," he held her hand up, bringing the ring into view.

"Oh...that," Quinn's voice fell. "I forgot about that."

Sam dropped his gaze and Quinn's hand. He turned around, hurt. His heart ached every time he was reminded of it. That ring. That stupid ring that symbolized Quinn being engaged to someone else. He felt her hand on his shoulder.

"If it bothers you so much then...then I'll just take it off!" she suggested, sliding the silver ring off and hiding it in the pocket of her dress. "See, no more," she walked in front of him and waved her hand. But Sam still felt sad. The girl he loved and had loved for as long as he had lived was to wed Finn Hudson - the boy that once lived in their town but moved out when his father found a promising business in another town.

Sensing Sam's sadness, Quinn held his face in both her hands, tiptoed, and planted a soft kiss on Sam's unresponsive lips. "Come on, Sam," Quinn sighed. "I hate the idea as much as you do."

"I just think it's unfair. Why should your parents decide who you should wed?"

"There's nothing I can do..." Quinn replied. "We both know who I want. And if it wasn't for this arranged marriage, I would be with you, Sam."

"Then let's run away," Sam suggested. He held Quinn's now empty hands in his.

Quinn laughed. "Where would we live? What about our families?"

"We'll be each other's family," Sam replied hastily. "We can make a new family!"

The look on his face was adorable. The idea, though was serious in Sam's mind, was just a fantasy in Quinn's. She laughed and threw her arms on his shoulders, locking her hands behind his nape. "I want a hundred of you babies," she giggled before kissing him again. This time, he responded.

Breaking away, Sam smiled. "You know, in order for us to have a hundred kids, we're gonna have to make love a hundred times..."

Not knowing what to say, Quinn responded the only way she knew how - by pulling him into another kiss. The kiss, however, was cut short by the sound of Quinn's mother.

"Quinn? Quinn, it's getting late!" they could hear Judy's voice from afar.

"Come on, we have to head back before she sends the whole town to look for us," Sam said.

They walked towards the towns. They weren't too deep in the forest so it wasn't a long walk. Soon, they were behind the Fabray house. Her mother was peeking out the window, looking in random directions before spotting Sam and Quinn.

"Oh, there you two are," Judy said with relief. "It's time for dinner."

Sam and Quinn were in front of the door. Before Sam could push the door open, Quinn stopped him and whispered in his ear. "My parents are heading out tonight. Why don't you stay a little late..."

She had an innocent smile as she rolled back on her heel. Sam pushed the door open and Judy was inside, pacing back and forth, setting dinner on the table. The couple walked inside. "Well, dinner's ready. Your dad left early. He's probably at the pub, knocking back a few bottles," Judy said. "I'm heading out after dinner. Quinn, are you sure you'll be fine by yourself?"

"Yes, mother," she replied. Her voice showed no hint of the plans she had for tonight when her mom leaves the house.

"And Sam, you're welcome to stay for dinner but does your mother know where you are?" Judy asked.

"She doesn't worry about me anymore. I'm either at the shop or here," he replied with a kind smile.

They sat around the table, taking in the food Judy had prepared. It was a quiet dinner for the most part – just an inquiry about their day broke the atmosphere of silence. After dinner was done, Judy stood up and brought her dishes to the sink. She fixed her dress before leaving last minute reminders.

"Honey, take care of the dishes, alright," Judy brushed her hand through Quinn's golden locks. Her daughter was obedient, standing up almost instantly, carrying the used dishes to the sink. "And Sam, can we talk outside please?"

Sam followed behind Judy. He knew that she was going to say something important judging from the urgency in her voice. As soon as he closed the door behind him, Judy began.

"Sam darling, I'm sure you know about the engagement already, right?" Judy asked, trying to be as careful as possible. "I care about you as if you're my own son and that's why I need to set things straight..."

Sam chose not to reply. Seeing that he had nothing to say, Judy continued.

"You're gonna have to end this relationship with Quinn. It's going nowhere, dear. She's marrying Finn," Judy tried to choose her words.

"How can you decide whether or not Quinn and I will work or not?" Sam spoke, trying to control his anger. "What makes you so sure that she'll be happy with Finn?"

"Well, Finn's family owns jewelry stores and soon Finn will inherit all those. He'll be able to give Quinn a comfortable life. Don't you want that for her?"

"I love her."

"I know, that's why this has to stop while it's early." Judy reached to stroke Sam's cheek but he quickly recoiled before she could touch him. "Look, I married my Finn and Russell has given me two beautiful daughters. I just want the same for Quinn. If you really love her, then you'll let her have this too."

Sam turned away.

"Please Sam, you have to help me help you," Judy said before descending down the steps of their house and disappearing into the distance. Everything she said made sense. Finn's family earns much more than what Sam's family earns. He could provide much more than what Sam could. He could afford elegant gowns that would make Quinn even more beautiful than she already is. He could give her all the things she could ever want.

"For a second there, I thought you were gonna leave me here all alone after the meal," Quinn stood up from the chair as soon as Sam reentered the house. Her fingers intertwined with his. "Come," she pulled him into her room.

Ever since her sister was wed, Quinn had the room all to herself. It had one big bed that she once shared with her sister in the middle of the room. Around it were Quinn's possessions - her collection of books, oils and scents that she loved to collect, a table at the corner of the room where she would sit and write stories.

The room felt small when both of them are inside. Quinn closed the door firmly and pulled the curtains close. Now that they were both in the privacy of their room, Quinn walked towards him, meeting in a heated kiss. They made their way to the bed without breaking away. Sam wrapped his strong arms around her, easing her down the bed with a hand behind her head. They engage in deep kisses, not getting enough of the closeness. It was never enough. Quinn's fingers found their way to the top of her dress, undoing the ties that held her dress together. She felt the dress loosen as she undid the knots. Before she could wiggle out of the dress, Sam stopped her. He pushed himself off the bed and turned his back on her.

"Stop," he said.

"What's the matter?" Quinn sat up, holding her dress in place.

"Just don't- please..." he said, still facing the wall.

"Don't you want me?" she asked, streaks of hot-tears now decorated her face. She sat at the edge of the bed.

"I do! I do!" Sam now turned back around. He knelt in front of her. "I want you so much in so many different ways. You have no idea."

"Then why don't you want this?" she asked almost innocently. Her voice cracked as she sobbed.

"You might think I'm crazy. Here I am with the most beautiful girl in the world...and I do nothing about it," Sam said. He reached for the strings of her dress. As he redid the knots, he couldn't stop himself from glancing upwards at the soft skin between her neck and chest. "I dream about making love to you, Quinn...all the time," he blushed red. "But I don't want our first time to be just a random thing that happened because your parents were careless enough to leave you with a teenage boy."

"But I want this too," she held the side of his face in her palm. "I want to be with you in every way possible."

Judy's words swirled in his head. As much as he wanted to end it and save himself from greater distress, there was this force that bound them together. There was no escaping her. She meant too much to him._ You're gonna have to end this relationship._

_It's not a matter of what I want now_, Sam thought to himself. _It's what's best._

"What's the matter, Sam?"

"Nothing," he mustered a smile. "I think I should go home now."

**(March 29, 2011)**


	9. Chapter 8  Royal Engagement pt2

**Hi guys, so here's part 2.**

**To the reader who said that this is similar to Red Riding Hood, I just wanted to say, I didn't copy.**

**To clarify, I actually got this idea while reading the Hunger Games! Haha**

**I haven't seen RRH yet so sorry for the similarities. This was originally a Peeta/Katniss/Gale fic but I made it glee instead. :))  
**

**I just wanted to mention that so that you guys wouldn't think I'm plagiarizing. **

**On a side note, I do love The Hunger Games so much! I'm kinda on the fence on who I want for Katniss, but hands down, Finnick Odair is my favorite character.**

**PS. I realized two parts would be too short, so I still have another one coming!**

**I'll finish it tomorrow. It's getting late here :)  
**

…

"Dear, please come out of your room. Everybody's waiting," Judy lightly knocked on the door. "It's rude to keep them waiting."

Quinn stayed seated on the edge of her bed. Her arms were crossed across her chest defiantly. She had known the Hudsons for ever since she was little. Everyone in Lima was practically neighbors from each others. But this time, it was different. They were soon to be just one family.

"Quinn, is anything wrong?" her mother asked through the door. Her voice rose with impatience.

"Nothing," Quinn whispered, leaving her room, making her way into the living room. She was greeted by her father, Christopher, Carole, and Finn Hudson. Finn, the once tall and awkward boy that left Lima four years ago was now a tall, well-built, handsome young man. There was no doubt in Quinn's mind that he could have any girl here in Lima. _So why me? _The group of adults had big smiles on their faces.

"Why don't you join us, Quinn," Carole patted the seat beside her. "We were just talking about you. My, how beautiful you have grown up to be!"

"Oh, she was always beautiful, Carole," Christopher joined in. "Look how beautiful your bride is, son."

_Bride_. The word choked her. She sat down in between Carole and her father. She wasn't in the mood to join in their lively discussion. Both pairs of parents engaged themselves in talking about how wonderful the partnership would be. Finn remained quiet, giving a small smile every time his father would praise him for handling their jewelry shop so well at such a young age. Quinn snuck a glance at his direction every now and then, wondering whether he was against the idea of them being arranged to marry each other. The tall boy unconsciously played with his fingers, looking down on the ground.

"Children, the reason why we all had to meet together today is because we have agreed on the day of your wedding!" Judy clasped her hands together, looking excited.

"What?" Quinn reacted. _A date? They have decided on a date already?_

"Yes, you two will be wed in two weeks from now," Russell answered. "Why wait, right?"

_It never seemed real. Not until now. All this time, the marriage felt like just a nightmare that I would wake up from anytime soon. But now, I wake up from the nightmare only to find out that it is very much reality. This will be my future. He is my future husband. For the rest of my life, I will have to live with him, serve him, and start a family with him._

"Oh dear, you're crying!" Carole stroked Quinn's back. "You must be so excited."

"Wait until she finds out about the celebration we have planned out…"

"Celebration? What celebration?" Quinn asked.

"You father and I, as well as the Hudsons, think it's a great idea if we throw a party for the whole town, announcing your marriage."

_How can they decide every aspect of my life? Everything is moving too fast. Why couldn't they tell me in advance? I only have two weeks left until I have to marry him…I want to runaway, to escape. But where would I go?_

"Kids, why don't you talk a bit," Carole suggested. "Look how shy they are around each other. When was the last we were in Lima? Three? Four years ago?"

…

"My," Judy lost her breath. "You look lovely. No, beautiful. No! Stunning…"

Quinn and her mother spent the whole morning at the tailors. The shopkeeper was a friend of Judy's and she had promised Judy that her masterpiece would be made specifically for Quinn's wedding. It was a white silk and lace gown that covered Quinn down to her feet. It was lined with material that shined like diamonds when it hit the light.

"Catherine, it's beautiful," Judy hugged her friend, tears brimming in her eyes. After letting her friend go, she knelt down in front of Quinn, fixing the hem of her gown.

"Oh, it's Quinn who's the beauty," Catherine circled around Quinn, checking to see all the measurements were perfect. "The dress only makes her stand out even more."

"Darling," Judy looked up at her daughter. "What do you think?"

Quinn looked at herself in the mirror. The dress was indeed breathtaking. The long white gown clung to her body in all the right ways. It almost seemed right. She spun around slowly to see the dress in every angle. On any normal occasion, she would want to go out and show her beautiful dress to her friends. She enjoyed the attention she got from girls and boys alike. But right now, she wanted to stay inside the shop and hide all the beauty from everyone. If there was one person she wanted to look beautiful for, it was Sam and Sam alone.

From the reflection on the mirror, she spots the boy she was thinking of pass by the shop. He stops dead in his tracks and look through the glass window, his mouth slightly hung open. The big sack he carried on his shoulder fell to his side. Their eyes meet for a second before he takes in a deep breath and continue to walk on by. The chatter between the two ladies drowns out in Quinn's thoughts. Before she knew it, she was hiking her dress above her ankles and running outside the tailors.

"Sam," she called his name the second she walked in the meat shop. He was behind the counter, arranging the slabs of meat. He had a distressed look on his face. She knew he tried to look strong, but he couldn't. "I saw you walk by the tailors. Why didn't you stop by to say hi?"

Sam busied himself emptying the sack that contained the fresh game he had caught.

"Your mom came in extra early yesterday," Sam walked around, looking for something, _anything, _mingle with. "She placed quite an order."

"Sam…"

"She told me it was for a party, a big party. So I asked her what the party was for. She says, 'Quinn's getting married in two weeks'," Sam said. "Two weeks…"

"I just found out yesterday," Quinn explained. "It took me by surprise as well," she took a couple of steps towards the counter.

"Why are you here?" Sam asked, casually. He carried a large slab of what we could assume was once a cow. He placed it on the chopping board. "Your mom's probably looking for you…"

He raised the large butcher knife before driving it down, cutting the meat in half. He continued until there were only small pieces left. For some reason, Quinn could feel his anger through the way he chopped the meat. Luckily, they weren't any customers.

"I don't know what to say," Quinn spoke up.

Sam ignored her, walking over to the back and washing his hands with a bucket of water. He dried his hands on the apron he wore to work. Quinn just stood frozen by the counter, looking like she was about to cry – he hated it. Sam raised the apron above his head and throwing it to the side. He emerged from behind the counter and they were now face to face.

"You look beautiful in your wedding dress," he said spitefully. He meant what he said and he tried to sound convincing. But how can he sound happy when, for the longest time, he always dreamed that the moment he sees her in a beautiful wedding gown, it was going to be for him.

Quinn rushed to hug Sam. She sobbed quietly, letting her tears free flow. Seeing her cry probably softened Sam up because, as soon as her arms were around him, he wrapped his arms around her as well. They stayed in a hug for a moment. After she managed to gather herself, she pushed Sam off of her and smacked him hard on the arm. _How can he compliment this wedding gown?_

"I love you, Sam," she admitted shamelessly. Quinn pressed her lips on Sam's and they shared a long kiss. They breakaway from each other, breathless.

"Quinn, we can't do this anymore," Sam looked down on his feet. He knew that, soon, tears would return. "You're going to marry Finn. There's nothing we can do."

"Then let's run away!" she grasped his hands in hers.

"Don't you think it's a bit hard to run in that dress?" Sam attempted to lighten the mood. He shook his head, shaking the thought of him and Quinn together. "He is so much better for you."

"What makes you think that?"

"He can give you a happy, comfortable life–" he began before Quinn cut him off.

"Why does everyone have to make decisions for me!" Quinn cried. "I want you, Sam! I want to be with you!"

"I'm sorry, Quinn. One day, you will understand," his voice choked from fighting back the tears. _I love you too, Quinn._

Quinn ran out the meat shop and, though it took a lot, Sam didn't chase after her. She was running back to the tailors. Back to make sure her dress was perfect. Back to her planned out life.

…**  
**

_It was two nights before the wedding. After three days of Sam ignoring me, I gave up on the idea that he would meet me at the circle and we both would run away. The day in the meat shop was the last time we ever spoke to each other and a few days later he stopped showing himself altogether. For three days, I waited in the circle until nightfall but he never showed up._

_Tonight was the first night of the celebration. The town was invited for a feast that was held in the town center. The Hudsons had paid for a meal that would last two nights – the last night being the celebration after the wedding. The townspeople crowded the center, dancing and drinking in merriment. Finn and I were seated in a big table. People passed by wishing us joy and luck in our marriage._

"I hope this isn't too much," Finn spoke. He seemed embarrassed that his parents had spent so much on a celebration Quinn wasn't too excited about. It was awkward for them to be finally alone. On days that Finn and Quinn were supposed to get to know each other, she was usually nowhere to be found.

"Its fine," Quinn lied. Her voice was flat. _What's the point of all of this?_

Quinn hasn't spared him a smile ever since Finn and his family had arrived in Lima. She was cold and unresponsive to all the enthusiasm her parents and Finn's parents were showing.

"I know you're not exactly too happy about this arrangement," he sounded apologetic. "But if it's any consolation, I'll try my best to make this work."

Quinn felt guilty. Clearly, Finn wasn't too excited as well but unlike her, he was trying to stay positive. She muttered a half-meant 'thanks' and continued to watch the people dance. _Why can't I be happy like them?_ She tried to stop pitying herself. At any rate, she was luckier than most girls. Finn was handsome and reliable. She could've done so much worse. _But he isn't Sam._

"I used to have a huge crush on you," he admitted shyly. He was rocking back and forth in his chair.

Quinn perked up, looking at him directly for the first time. "Really?" she wasn't too interested. But at least now, they were talking something that wasn't related to the marriage.

"All the boys in town always said that you were prettiest. When we were twelve years old, I wanted to tell you I liked you…"

"Why didn't you?"

"You were always with Sam."

The mere mention of his name managed to let her stomach drop. It was a good thing that the music was loud. Quinn was pretty sure that the people might hear the screaming in her head. Finn went on and on about his childhood crush on her. He mentioned things that only made her think more about Sam. When they were twelve, Sam had helped climb the tallest tree around the circle. From the tallest branch, they could see the whole town.

Finn mentioned about leaving the town and feeling sad because he knew he wouldn't meet a girl as pretty as Quinn. The year Finn left, they were thirteen. Sam and Quinn had shared their first kiss. It was an accident. Sam was teaching Quinn how to shoot an arrow. He had his arms wrapped around her, instructing her on how to aim when Quinn turned her head to ask a question and their lips grazed each other's. It was an incident that both kids haven't brought up until two years later, when they shared their first real kiss.

They were fifteen and Quinn was gently examining the bruise that covered Sam's left eye. He had gotten into a fight with a boy named Noah Puckerman. Everyone knew that a lot of boys fell for Quinn's beauty – Noah was no exception. One afternoon, he approached Quinn and tried to plant a kiss on her lips. Quinn was able to dodge it. Sam, who was not too far, went up to Noah and got into an argument. Eventually, the two boys had thrown their punches and Quinn brought Sam home to check on his bruise. While berating him for being so reckless, Sam pushed forward and let his lips meet hers. He was mad at Puck for trying to kiss Quinn, but most of all, he was mad at Puck for being able to do the one thing he can't.

"Will you excuse me," Quinn stood up from the table before Finn caught her hand in his. It was the first time they've ever made any physical contact. She stared at the big hand holding hers.

"Where are you going?" he asked with a crooked smile.

"I left something at home. I'll be right back," she lied.

**(March 30, 2011)**


	10. Chapter 9 Royal Engagement pt3

**So, I kinda have a lot of explaining to do!**

**Well, it kinda starts with 'I left for a week-long volunteer work to build houses cause I give back' and it ends with 'I have summer classes and I had to go through the hassle of enrolling in classes manually'.**

**I am terribly sorry for the long wait!**

**Here is the conclusion of the short story! I would've posted this a week ago but it was Holy Week and I spent it with family up in the mountains. I left my laptop.  
**

**Then of course the Born This Way episode came out and I was kinda confused on how I felt about the Quinn storyline.**

**But then the promo for the Rumours promo came out along with so many awesome NY shooting pics! There was one of Chord and Dianna hugging, awww!**

**And yeah, since I have a life outside Glee, the Harry Potter trailer went out, then the Royal Wedding, and (the least important of all) school. Kidding.  
**

**In other words, I have so many excuses to make my mini-hiatus a little forgivable! (Sorry!)**

**Oh, in case you guys were wondering how I managed to comment on other stories, I read fics via my phone. Which explains why my phone bill is so high right now.  
**

**It's 2:40AM where I'm at. It's a Monday and I have a 7:30 class in a while. So yeah...**

**I shall update my other story after class! Look forward to it :)**

**...**

_I run as fast I can. I need to reach that place - the safe place. Everywhere else is treacherous. The circle is the only place I feel safe now._

_I hear my own footsteps running, running, running...until I come to a stop. I'm here. I'm surrounding by nothing but the trees quietly swaying back and forth in the night breeze. In the center of the circle, I fall down to my knees, weakened as the tears begin to roll down my cheek. Just one more night and I will be given away to a man I do not love - a man who is not Sam Evans. The realization sinks in painfully like a thorn in my side. The sensation bites sharply and I can't stop my body from shaking violently as I sob out loudly._

_I can't runaway now. Where would I go? Or better yet, would he even still go with me? I feel pathetic, as if I could see myself sprawled on the ground, crying myself dry. There's nothing I could do to change this._

_I go on for what seemed like hours until I hear a rustle in the trees followed by a thump. I don't panic for I know that only Sam and I know this place and only in this place will Sam and I find each other._

_"I thought you left," I manage to speak when no other movement or sound was made. "I thought you went away for good."_

_No response._

_I don't dare turn my back. Although I am sure that it can only be Sam behind me, I fear that I could not take the disappointment if I turn around and find someone else._

_"Have you been avoiding me?"_

_No response._

_"Why won't you talk to me?" my voice chokes a little as the gentle tears begin to sting in the back of my eyes. I try to fight it but once again, I amount to the shaking, crying mess in the middle of the woods. I only cry harder when I feel arms surrounding me in a protective, greedy hug. It is indeed him._

_I turn around and I see his handsome face. I see his messy, blonde hair and piercing, blue eyes. He sits down on the ground before me and says nothing. His large strong hand, calloused by work, reaches up to my face, a thumb extending to wipe the wet tear streaks on my face._

_"Where have you been, Sam?" I ask._

_"Sorry if I wasn't in a celebrating mood," he chuckles. "I didn't want to rain on your parade."_

_He smiles yet I notice his sad eyes. He can't hide anything from me, nor can I from him. Sam and I belong together and anything other than that is unacceptable._

_I caress the side of his face with my small hand, pulling him towards me. I lay a full kiss on his lips and stay like that for a moment._

_"I love you, Sam Evans," I throw my arms and the weight of my upper body on him._

_"I love you, too, Quinn Fabray," he whispers as he presses his lips on my hair, stroking it. " I wish you were mine."_

_"Then I am yours. I always have. I always will be..."_

_I slowly push away from him, sitting back down on the ground. He still has a sad smile playing across his lips. Holding each others' gaze despite the dark of night, we know that we only see each other. I draw the strings that hold my dress and slowly reveal myself in the dark. Sam's eyes do not wander from mine. Soon, my dress circles around my waist as I have removed the top._

_"I am yours, Sam," I say once more. "My body, my heart, all my love..."_

_I reach out for his hand and bring it to my lips. I lightly kissed the fingers that have lovingly held me. I pressed his palm against my cheek then slowly drag it down the side of my neck, along my shoulder, and to the side of my breast. Sam swallows hard and sweat beads begin to form on his forehead._

_He becomes bolder. I feel his hand slowly kneading my chest, his thumb circling around the sensitive nub at the center. I let out a small moan, an indication of the pleasure I get from his touch. We meet once again in a heated kiss, hungry for each others' taste. Both his hands now are pressed against mine, firmly yet not too hastily kneading my chest._

_He retreats his hands and peels the jacket he has worn. He lays it on the ground and we both lie on it._

_"Are you sure about this?" he asks._

_I stand up and he watches me with wide eyes. The dress loosens around my waist and it falls to my feet. For the first time, I show myself to him. He takes it all in. the sight of me silences him. He shakes himself back to reality as I lay back down beside him. Sam doesn't waste time, crashing his lips with mine. Our heated kiss remains undisturbed while he strips himself of his clothes. Soon, we are both naked in the night, kissing passionately._

"_I love you," he whispers._

_Sam positions himself on top of me, his hips and legs wedging between my own. I feel his whole body in such a way I have never before. He presses on last kiss before he pushes inside of me, grunting. A moan escaped my lips and my nails dug into his back. He pushes in deeper until he is completely inside of me. We stay like this for a moment. Sam lowers his body down and kisses me on the lips. Our bodies rock back and forth against each other, him pushing and pulling inside me. I could feel my body tightening, my breath getting shallow. Sam too was near his climax, moving faster and faster. Then it came like water breaking through a dam. A wave of sensual pleasure. Our foreheads touch, both of us breathing heavily._

"_I love you."_

"I love you too."

A soft chuckle was enough to startle Quinn for the laugh was not of Sam's. Her eyes opened to the sight of her bedroom. The tall trees, the illuminating moonlight, Sam lying on top of her…they were all gone. It was just a dream. A cruel dream. In the silence of her bedroom, she swore that she heard her heart break.

"I hope you weren't dreaming of another guy…"

Quinn looked to her side. It was Finn sitting at a far corner of her room. Seeing that she was now wide awake, he walked towards her and knelt down on the edge of her bed.

"How long have you been here?" she asked. "All night?"

He nodded.

"You must be tired," he rested his arms on her bed. "I sensed that something was bothering you when you asked to be excused last night. I looked for you. I went to your house but you were not there. So, I became worried. Eventually, I found you passed out not too far from your house. The old lady who lived nearby said you knocked back quite a number of drinks..."

"Sorry," her cheeks burned from embarrassment. "Obviously, not my finest moment."

"It's alright," he ran a hand through her golden hair. "I'm just glad that I found you before anything bad could happen."

She was afraid to shy away from his hand. "Thank you."

"No need to thank me," Finn smiled. "It's my obligation now to look after you and protect you. Nothing will ever harm you," he promised.

Quinn forced a smile on her lips. Sensing that there were no other things to talk about, she asked for a moment of privacy as she readied herself for the last grand celebration before her wedding tomorrow.

…

The celebration that night was the grandest the small village of Lima had in recent years. Once more, all the villagers have gathered for a night of partying in celebration of a daughter's marriage. Musicians and dancers were asked to perform and to liven the night with their acts.

Seated at their table were Quinn and Finn. Like the night before, people would approach them to give their well wishes for a happy union. Finn thanked them warmly while Quinn sat quietly, waiting, wishing for the person she has been waiting for to arrive. But instead, she was left disappointed.

"I can't believe our parents have spent a fortune just for the two of us," Finn exclaimed. "Can you believe it? When the sun comes up tomorrow, it shall be the day that we will be wed."

His words circled in her mind. "No, I can't…"

Her eyes scoured that mess of people. He still hasn't shown. Quinn felt in the pit of her stomach that it was time for her to give up. He had moved on, or maybe decided that running away was his way of dealing with this. She felt a hand rest on top of hers.

"The thing you desire most…your heart will find a way to achieve it," Finn looked into her eyes. They were warm and inviting – no wonder many girls fell for him. There was sincerity in him that she felt she could trust herself with. This was not love and maybe for many years in the beginning stages of their marriage, she would not feel love for him – just respect and the mutual need for companionship.

She could feel him holding her gaze, slowly moving forward to give her their first kiss. Everything was occurring slowly. She thought about moving away – he would understand. They were not married yet. But somehow, there was also this feeling that she could allow it to happen. He was mere inches away and she had to make a decision.

In the corner of her eye, she could see an unmistakable blonde boy that could only be Sam. She turned quickly to seek him out and it was indeed him. He was looking her way with an anguished look on his face. Seeing that she had spotted him, he turned his back and disappeared into the crowd.

"I'm sorry, Finn. I have to go," she stood up abruptly to leave.

"You're always leaving," he sat back properly in his seat, feeling dejected. Quinn, however, took no notice that he had spoken and left.

It was not difficult for her to find Sam again. She knew him too well. She knew his habits, his patterns. She knew how he thought and what he liked. But most of all, she knew that, in the same manner, Sam knew her like she knew herself. It wasn't long until Quinn ultimately arrived at the spot they usually met. He was no longer hiding in the trees. He just stood at the center, waiting for her.

"I thought you left," she spoke first, unsure whether Sam had seen the full exchange she and Finn had earlier.

"And miss the wedding of the girl of my dreams?" he chuckled. "What kind of friend would I be?"

His words stung. He had was nothing but bitter to her ever since the wedding was given a date.

Seeing that it had hurt her, he decided to continue. "…I can't leave my family."

"That didn't seem like a problem when we were planning to runaway together," Quinn replied, taking steps towards him.

"Don't you see?" he reached out for her hand. "There was a time that I would've left everything behind for you. If I left now, I would've lost both you and my family."

"So what happens now?" she asked him, just wanting for him to fix everything. The wedding felt so close. Everything about it reeked of the unhappy future she would be having.

"Well, whatever is supposed to happen," he holds her hand firmly. "No matter what it is, I will be here for you, Quinn."

"What about tomorrow? Will you still be there for me tomorrow?"

"I don't know," he whispers. Sam was not strong enough to see her given away.

After a moment of silence, they both throw their arms around each other.

"Is this goodbye?" Quinn asked, sobbing against his chest.

Sam did not answer. Instead, he brushed her long golden hair, comforting her until the sobbing had ceased. "I think it's time we go home. You have a long day ahead of you tomorrow."

…

Quinn willed for everything to happen quickly. If this was death, then she wanted for it to be swift and painless. From the moment she woke up, the bridesmaids and her mother helped her into the wedding gown. She walked down the aisle with her father at hand. The guests watched her every step, admiring the beauty in front of them. At the end of the aisle, she was met by Finn who was equally as handsome. After the ceremony was held, she was now faced with the question – the question she knew the answer to had it been with Sam.

"Do you Quinn take Finn to be your husband?"

She looked around, noticing the expecting faces of everyone, waiting for her to say 'yes'. She noticed her mother dabbing at her eyes to wipe the tears that were falling and her father consoling her mother. She noticed the empty seat that she had saved for Sam. Quinn was indulging herself at the sight of people she had known all her life, seeking for that comfort knowing that everything will be fine.

"Once again, do you Quinn take Finn to be your husband?"

Finn cleared his throat, hoping to hint that she had been quiet. She looked up at Finn who was trying his best to keep the smile on his face.

"I, uhh…" her words stumbled as she kept looking back at the door, waiting for it to swing open and a white horse to take her away – just as she fantasized. "I…"

The people began to whisper, chattering about her hesitation. She saw the judgmental looks of the old women, the confused looks of her parents, and the worried look on Finn's face. She let out a deep breath and took one small step towards Finn. She cupped the side of his face and pulled him towards her, leaving him with one kiss on his cheek. "I'm sorry."

Suddenly, rays of light entered the church as the door opened wide. With a smile on her face and a heart full of courage, she ran towards the light.

**(May 2, 2011)**


	11. American Family Motel part 1 of 2

**I hate what they've been doing on the show. Don't get me wrong. I love some things like Brittany dancing with Mike at prom, Santofsky, St. Berry (though we all know that's a doomed ship) Dammit, why does Finn have to ruin all my ships! So, here's a short fic I made. I wanted to write a fluff fic about Quinn babysitting Sam's siblings but then I got this instead. Heads up, I hate Fuinn so this might have semi Finn bashing. Don't get me wrong...I love Glee but Finn has to be the most hypocritical character ever. I could list a number of instances and all but that would be far from the topic. Okay, probably getting hate for that. Whatevs. Glee makes us all a little crazy.**

**-Edit- I heard that Quinn's getting a new love interest for the next season. Seriously, I felt like I was gonna cry! And I never cry! ASDFGHJKL I'm just so frustrated because I was a Quick shipper. And now they're gonna go all Quick on Sam/Quinn. I can't even enjoy all the Overgron on Glee tour because of this. On top of that…4 new characters? Some characters don't even get a decent storyline and now they're adding more? Getting mixed feelings about the new season. They're adding new writers and I'm afraid we'll lose the spark S1 had. I mean, aside from Sam and the Warblers, S2 was not as good as the S1.**

**GAH! This concludes my rant. Sorry for that. About the other story, I meant for it to end with a cliffhanger. I didn't know what else to write after Quinn runs out. She and Sam get together in the end. Ta-da! So, please review on this one. I already have the continuation for this (it's only two chapters long) but I kinda want this to settle in for a bit.**

**…**

Setting: Glee Choir Room

Finn and Quinn are still dating - a few months after Rumours.

The empty choir room was beginning to become Finn and Quinn's favorite hangout spot during breaks. Nobody went there. In fact, they wondered why the school even bothered with a choir room when music was an elective that no one cared about.

Seated on one of the chairs, balancing her math book and a few sheets of paper on her lap, Quinn studied for an upcoming quiz she had the next day. With school, glee and babysitting Stevie and Stacy, Quinn didn't have much time for herself. She figured that she had to sacrifice break periods if she wanted downtime after school.

Finn was bored watching his girlfriend studying vigorously. He banged on the drums, playing with a couple of beats until Quinn shouted at him, saying that her brain was already about to explode and didn't need his noise. He tried sitting quietly beside her but that didn't last for long.

He stood up behind her, resting his arms on the back of her chair. He peered at her work, seeing scribbles of numbers and equations he couldn't understand.

"Yes, Finn?" Quinn asked, not taking her eyes off her book.

"Nothing," he answered. "I just wanted to see what my woman is doing."

"Math."

"I can see that," he said. With one hand, he brushed her long gold locks to the side, exposing the bare skin of her neck. He leaned down and began lining kisses along her jaw and neck.

"Finn, I'm trying to study," she pulled away giggling from his ticklish kisses.

"But you've been studying so hard," he said in between kisses. "You need to loosen up."

"If I loosen up, Finn, my grades will slip. I'll lose my perfect grade point average. I won't get a scholarship into a good university," she began lecturing him again about the importance of grades. "Can we do this some other time?"

"Well..." Finn pulled a chair and sat down. He was measuring his words, trying to figure out the best way of telling Quinn. He knew that what he had to say was something not up for discussion with Quinn but he had been so patient for so long. "My parents are heading out of town this weekend. Kurt is planning to sleepover at Mercedes. I have the place to myself...maybe we could-"

"Finn, how many times do I have to tell you?" Quinn shut her book closed, not caring that the sheets of paper inside were getting crumpled. "I'm not sleeping with you!"

"I know but it's just that...we've been together for two years and we still haven't done anything."

"We were together for six months and in those six months, you cheated on me and I cheated on you. You broke up with me before Sectionals and we've been dating again for the past 4 months. That's not even a year," she replied, hoping that her argument would end the conversation.

Finn sighed, exasperated. "What I'm saying is, Puck and Santana have been with people they barely knew-"

"Are you really comparing me with Santana?"

He knew he had made a mistake bringing it up. "No, I'm just-"

"This conversation is going nowhere," Quinn cut in. "Let's end this before I get mad. End of discussion."

"No, Quinn," Finn stood up. He took the courage to finally stand up to her. "I wanna talk about this. Don't you love me?" he asked, looking into her angry eyes. "Okay, you're mad..."

"It doesn't take a genius to see that."

Finn ignored her last comment though it annoyed him that all she ever say to him is how stupid he was.

"All we ever do is kiss. You won't even let me touch you. All I'm asking is that we move forward with our relationship. You slept with Puck so why can't you do the same with me? I am your boyfriend."

"You're not letting any of this go, aren't you?"

She looked down on her belongings, playing to the edge of her book. She had a secret, a secret that would soon reveal itself if she not tell him herself. Finn was pacing back and forth the empty choir room. She couldn't look him in the eye and not feel regret for what she did. She was going to break his heart once again.

He sees it in her. He knows that look - that look as if tears were brimming at her eyes. It's the same look she has when she lies or when something is wrong. She had that look after she had kissed Finn when she was with Sam. She had that same look when he found out that she was pregnant with Puck's baby. It was that look of guilt.

"Just tell me why you won't-"

"My period was supposed to arrive last week," she tried to tell him the truth without having to say it directly. She didn't have it in her to tell him that she had once again cheated.

"W-what?" Finn's voice was shaking. He knew what he heard but he refused to believe. They have been through this before and at least now he knew better. This was not because of some lie she's gonna tell him. He tried to remember the last few months they have been together...and it hit him.

"It's Sam, isn't it?"

Quinn held her head low. She has seen Finn mad once and it scared her. The look in his eyes was the scariest of all. It was as if he was judging every bit of her. She felt terrible. If only she could tell him that she had fought against it or she was under the influence. But no, she had wanted it, maybe even more than Sam.

"So these past few months...when you would blow me off to work on your project with Sam..." he tried to control the shaking of his voice. His words were beginning to choke him. "You lied to me. You've been lying to me."

"God, Finn. You really are stupid," she muttered. The tears were now falling. The second time was no easier than the first. Why can't he just walk out instead of making her feel like the worst person in the world? "Our school doesn't even teach anatomy..."

"How could you do this to me again?"

"I'm sorry," her apology came out like a whisper. She knew how much Finn hated hearing those words. It meant that someone had done him wrong.

"That doesn't mean anything to me anymore," he answered back bitterly.

"Finn, we both knew this relationship was doomed. Can we just please break up and move on-"

"I can't believe that you would do this to me again..." Finn ran both hands through his hair, staring wildly at the girl who managed to break his heart twice.

"Our relationship was based on lies-"

"Don't give me that crap!" he kicked the chair beside him. Quinn quickly stood from hers, fearing that he would hurt her. Her books fell to the floor as she slowly back away from him. "You knew how broken I was after you cheated on me the first time. What do you want from me? Do you get your kicks from seeing me like this?"

"I'm sorry..." she begged.

"Is it me? Is there something about me that makes all my girlfriends cheat on me?"

"It's not you, Finn..."

"Shut up!" he threw another chair across the room. His frustrations and insecurities with himself were beginning to rise again. He was never enough for them. Rachel was with Jesse, Santana never really loved him, and Quinn...

There was a moment of silence between them after Finn had let out his anger on the class furniture around them. He slumped down on the ground. Quinn had her back pressed against the wall, crying.

"Why?"

"Because it's Sam," she said as if it was the most obvious thing in the world. "I will always choose him."

…

_**Flashback**_

"Sam, open up," Quinn knocked on the door of the motel room. It was another Friday night at American Family Motel. She didn't mind. She loved hanging around Stevie and Stacy. But most of all, she loved having an excuse to see him or talk to him even if it's just for a couple of minutes when he leaves from work and arrives from it. She kept it a secret - she was never over him.

The door swings open and Sam faces her with a confused look on his face. "Quinn?"

"Won't you invite me in? I'm here to watch over the kids," she reminded him.

He opened the door further, letting Quinn enter the tiny, empty room. "Did you forget? My parents brought Stevie and Stacy with them to visit my grandparents in Florida for the weekend. Money's getting really tight so my dad had to borrow some money."

"I'm sorry to hear that, Sam," Quinn laid a hand on his shoulder.

"It'll all get better," he tried to sound optimistic. "My parents have been applying for jobs left and right. They're planning to look for openings there as well."

Quinn looked around the room. She couldn't believe that any of this has happened. Back when they were together, everything seemed perfect. They had everything. And right now? Things are falling apart.

"You don't have to stay. I'll be fine on my own," Sam said. "The boss gave some of us a day-off since it was payday."

"My mom dropped me off. She won't be back until 11."

"I could call you a cab or something..."

"Is it okay if I stay here?" Quinn asked. She wasn't planning on anything for tonight but heck, it was better that she'd stay here and spend time with him rather than both of them be alone in their houses. She was alone often after her mom had met a guy at work.

"I don't think that's a good idea," Sam admitted. "A motel's not the place for girls. A lot of _things_ go on in the other rooms. The walls are paper thin too so sometime's you hear the couples..._you know_."

"Sam, I've been babysitting the kids here for a month, I think that ship has sailed for me," she sat down on the edge of the bed. "Besides, you're here."

_That's the problem_, Sam thought to himself. He wasn't over her yet and he probably never would. At first, when she came up to him at the church, he thought that she wanted to get back together, that this babysitting duty she was willing to take was her way of somehow getting back together with him. She had kept his secret even if it had meant ruining her relationship with Finn. Two weeks ago when people thought that they were having secret meetings at this motel, she let people believe the lie just so that she could protect him.

In a twisted way, he had hoped it went like that. However, reality never lived up to expectation.

"Quinn, don't get me wrong, I'm glad that we put the past behind us and that we could be friends again but I don't think Finn would be okay with this."

Quinn bit her lip. _Finn_. The guy she was supposed to love. That story has been told so many times, head cheerleader and the quarterback. But for her, it was no longer the same. Her relationship with Finn could never blossom into something deeper. _Why couldn't life be simple?_

"He doesn't have to know," she said. "Besides, he's not talking to me today."

"Why not?" Sam beside her.

Quinn looked away. "Because he's being an ass again."

Sam chuckled. Even though he and Finn had somewhat returned to being okay with each other, Sam could never let go of the bitterness he had for the guy who stole Quinn away from him. "Well, that's Finn for you."

"He got mad because I wouldn't sleep with him," she said, still avoiding eye contact. "Sometimes, I feel like that's all he wants from me. He doesn't even bother to ask about my day or do something romantic. Even Puck, when he was in the mood, was a little romantic," she began ranting on. "He doesn't bring me out on dates or..._buy me a promise ring_."

A small, sad smile crept on Sam's lips. He remembered the day he 'proposed' to Quinn. When she came up to him by his locker, showing that she had accepted his ring, he thought that they would've lasted forever.

"He's not like you, Sam," she finally raised her head up. He saw the tears that were brimming at her eyes. "You were good to me. I could never understand why I ruined us. I shouldn't have ever let go of you"

_Just say you want me back_. Sam hated seeing her like this. "Things happen for a reason. I don't blame you," he told her. "I just want you to be happy..."

Quinn smiled. She leaned over to hug the boy beside her. Sam hugged her back, stroking her long blonde hair. She was resting her head on the crook of his neck. They closed their eyes, savoring the moment of holding each other. They satiated their hidden desires for each other.

They sat back down, letting go of each other slowly, secretly hating the idea that they have to. Quinn looked up to meet the eyes of the guy that could make her heart beat faster and slower at the same time. His lips curled into that kind smile of his. She raised her hand to cup the side of his face staring intently at his lips. _I don't know why Santana keeps making fun of it, _she thought to herself. _Cause all I could think about right now is this..._

Quinn pushed herself up from the bed. With her hand holding him in place, she pressed her lips against his lips. She kissed him for a second, only pushing away when she felt him unresponsive. The smile on his face was gone.

"I'm sorry..."

…

"I'm sorry," Quinn apologized for the nth time. Two hours have passed since and yet she would still apologize repeatedly for it.

"I told you, it's okay," Sam chuckled. "You were sad and...that was just a _friendly_ kiss between two friends."

"Then why do I feel terrible?"

"About the kiss?"

"No, the kiss was okay," she said. "It would have been better if you weren't so unresponsi- there I go again! I shouldn't be thinking that!"

"We can just pretend it never happened, you know," Sam said but in all honesty, he never could.

There was a light knock at the door. It was the pizza they had ordered from the pizza parlor Sam worked at. He hated having to work for that place but he couldn't deny, they had the best pepperoni pizza in town. He sat the large pizza box on the table and brought out two plastic cups for soda. Quinn stood up from the bed and hovered over the pizza. She didn't want to complain but her stomach had been growling for the past hour. As soon as Sam raised the lid of the box, her hand reached for a slice.

"You should've told me you were hungry," he said as Quinn wolfed down the slice of pizza.

Her mouth was too full for her to reply. She took a glass of soda to help wash down the food, drinking one whole glass in one gulp. Now with food in it, grumbling stomach began to settle. Sam had yet to take a bite of his food. She reached for the bottle of soda to pour herself another glass, accidentally knocking down the other cup.

"Sam, I'm so sorry!" the drink poured all over the front of his shirt. The sticky liquid made his shirt stick to his skin. Quinn grabbed a handful of napkins and began dabbing at his shirt.

"It's fine, it's fine," he said standing up. He pulled the wet shirt over his head. Wet with soda, it was as if his abs were waxed with body oil.

Finn always wondered why shy never wanted to sleep with him. Well, it was simple really. Love aside, there was nothing physically attracting her towards him whereas with Sam...all she could think about is jumping him at that very moment.

"I'll just wash this off before it stains."

Sam went in the washroom that was in one corner of the room. Quinn cleaned up the mess the spilled soda had made. She needed to take a moment to collect her thoughts. Her mind was running wild in dangerous territories. While wiping the already dry table, she could see him through the slightly opened door. His shirt was now wrung dry and hung from the towel rack. He grabbed a face towel and ran water through it. After squeezing the water out of the wet towel, he began wiping his torso clean from the soda. She was mindlessly wiping in circles at the mess that was no longer there. It was so cliché, like a part in a movie where the girl sees the guy halfnaked through the crack of an open door. She quickly averted her eyes when Sam was now soda-free and on his way out of the washroom.

"I hope you won't mind me staying like this. Don't wanna waste a clean shirt," he said, sitting back down across from her. "Besides, it's almost night time and I usually sleep in boxers."

"Sam, I...I have something for you," she said, standing up to get something from her bag.

"What is it?"

Quinn slowly approached him, an object held behind her back. "I want you to have this back," she opened the small black box where she kept his promise ring. For a week after they broke up, she still wore his ring and at nights when she couldn't sleep, she would slip it around her finger.

Sam looked at the small gold band with the diamond in the middle. For him, that ring meant everything. It gave him hope that they would be back together...but now she was giving it back. "Uhm...no, Quinn. That was my gift for you. I can't take it back."

"I've been meaning to give it back after we broke up," she admitted. "...but I couldn't let go."

He tried to hide the pained feeling from her. The last thing he wanted was to cry in front of her.

"After I found out what happened to your family, I thought about giving it back to you. I went to the pawnshop and apparently, its worth a lot."

"I bought it when my family was still doing well."

"Why would you buy me something so expensive?" Quinn asked, not really begging for an answer. She reached for his hand, set the box on his palm, and closed his fingers around it. "I want you to sell it and use the money to help out with your family. You could use the money to pay for rent or something."

He stood up from his chair. A single tear rolled down his cheek. He was touched at the gesture Quinn had made. _How can a girl be so perfect?_ He reached around her and pulled her into a hug, feeling like he was holding the most beautiful girl in the world.

…

It all happened without warning. A hug led to a kiss, a kiss led to the bed. Kissing each other passionately, tongues dueling in open-mouthed kisses, Sam and Quinn were both lying naked under the sheets of the bed. They rocked back and forth into a steady rhythm. The sounds of their held breaths and deep moans blended with the headboard banging against the wall.

This wasn't her first time having sex. There will always be the drunken night she spent with Puck. That night, however, was all a blur of limbs and kissing. For all she knows, Puck could've just done his thing and pulled out. She couldn't recall any earth shattering moment, waves of pleasure crashing through her body. All she could remember was him asking to do it, the painful sensation of him entering, and the morning after that was clouded with regret and the hangover ever.

This time was better. All her senses picked up every small detail of Sam's thrusting - how he would pull almost all the way out then push himself all the way in. The friction causing her to gasp and catch her breath. She looked up at Sam who was hovering over her, using his arms to carry his weight. He kissed his way from her lips down to her neck, somehow managing to keep his rhythm. A small whimper can out from the back of her throat as his soft, wet lips came in contact with the sensitive flesh of her breast. His teeth gently raking at the nipple. His hand played with the other.

She raked her nails all the way down his back as he picked up speed. Her eyes rolled to the top of her head, the warm feeling at pit of her stomach. It was building up. "I'm almost there," she whispered in his ear. Aside from all the moans and grunts, that was the first thing any of them had said. Their lovemaking was rather quiet and intimate.

He was near his climax as well; she could feel it in his thrusts. He pulled all the way to the tip then buried it back to the hilt, pushing with a little force. A couple more thrusts and a mixture of moans from both sides, Quinn came followed after by Sam. Her legs were tingling up to her sensitive entrance. As he rode out his orgasm, the contact of his pelvis grinding against causing her to come even harder. Their breaths came in short and quick. Sam collapsed to his side, not wanting to drop his weight on her. They lay side by side, staring at the ceiling.

"Wow," Sam said breathlessly, his chest rising and falling.

Quinn, who was equally out of breath, reached out for his hand to intertwine her fingers with his. "Wow, indeed."


	12. American Family Motel part 2 of 2

**I was supposed to put this up days ago but my internet was down and I can't upload files through my phone.**

**Had to wait for the internet to be back up.**

**The first half of the chapter happens during the time Sam and Quinn were seeing each other again**

**And the other half is a continuation of the first chapter (the one where Finn finds out).**

**BTW, I got lazy about proofreading this one. Sorry**

**…**

_Two months after that night in the motel._

The double doors of the boy's locker room swung open.

"Hey, Finnocence," Santana approached Finn. He was always the last person out of the locker room after football practice.

"Santana, what are you doing here?" he quickly threw on a shirt, making the Latina smirk. _Seen that, done that. _"You're not supposed to be in this locker room. If Beiste sees you, she'll kill us both," the tall boy peeped out the door to make sure no one was headed to the locker room.

"We're not doing anything..._yet_," she rested her palm on his chest, pushing him against a wall. "Well, I just wanted you to know that I have nothing to do this afternoon and if you want, we could hang out, maybe have a little too much fun, if you know what I mean," she loosely draped her arms around his neck. "Puck is out with that Zizes girl and I need something to entertain me."

Finn grabbed her wrists and set her arms back down her sides. As tempted as he was, he committed a mistake with Santana once and he wasn't planning a repeat. "Santana, I know that you tend to ignore a couple of things but, in case you haven't noticed, I'm with Quinn."

"I know," she replied casually. "But wait, does she know that?" she tapped a finger against her chin.

"What do you mean? Of course she does."

"Then tell me why she's fooling around with Trouty Mouth."

"She would never do that..." Finn scoffed. Sure, she had cheated twice but Finn was confident that she would never cheat again. They were each other's first loves and first loves always stay together, he often told himself. Finn sat on a bench, zipping up his big duffel bag after he had tucked everything away.

Santana, not one to give up easily, sat beside him with her winning HBIC smirk. "Oh really?" she arched and eyebrow, arms crossed around her chest. "Remind me, how did the two of you get back together?"

"I'm sorry, Santana, but I'm not falling for this."

"Was Sam in practice today?"

"No, he had to go home early today to study for a test," stood up from the bench, draping the bag around his shoulder. He was hoping that Santana would cut all of the questions because, as much as he hated it, part of him was starting to suspect something was up.

"And I'm guessing Quinn is tutoring him," Santana broke him away from his thoughts.

"How did you know that?"

"I heard them talking in glee practice. Quinn asked him if she could come over and help him _study_. It was so obvious that they're fooling around," she knew she had baited the trap. Finn, bless his naive heart, would believe everything. _No wonder he believed the hot tub story._

"You know what, to prove it to you, I'll call her right now," Finn dug around his bag to retrieve his cellphone.

**…**

"What time will your parents arrive?" Quinn rolled over to her side, pressing her body to Sam's back, drawing tiny heart patters on his arm.

"They won't be back 'til late at night," Sam replied.

"The kids?"

"Sleeping over at friends."

"Perfect," Quinn smiled, pushing Sam flat on his back while she rolled on top of him.

She loved spending time with Sam, even if it meant just the two of them in the motel room Sam's family have been staying at. It has been a little more than two months since the first time they have slept with each other - a secret only the two of them knew. In those months, they have slept with each other again - an activity that is starting to become a regular event whenever they had the chance.

Quinn propped herself up on her hands, knees on either side of his hips. Her body moving south as she kissed Sam down his neck and collar. He brushed her long blonde hair, one of the sexiest things he loved about her, to the side, watching her slither up and down. He let her leave her wet kisses on his body, both of them enjoying the skin to skin contact. While she was busy kissing his neck, he let his hands roam her almost naked body. They were both in only their underwear for convenience sake, as Sam put it.

"Uhm, Quinn," Sam was staring at the ceiling, unconsciously kneading the flesh on her thighs while she was busy making hickeys in strategic places that his shirt would hide. "You know how we do a lot of things while making love..."

Quinn looked up. "Like biting, positions, licking syrup or cream off each others' bodies," she punctuated each with a kiss that led up to his lips.

"Yeah, well, I was wondering if I could try something..." Sam said shyly, biting his lip. "Can I kiss you?"

"Of course, silly," she smiled, happily pressing a kiss on his lips.

Sam broke away, "I mean, there. Can I kiss you there?" His eyes looked down on the space between their pressed bodies.

Although they have done a lot of sexual favors for each other, they were pretty much simple in the activity, no extreme moves like in the porn stash Sam once had - he had to throw them away seeing that a motel room had no space for his prized possession.

"But isn't that weird?" Quinn crinkled her nose, uncomfortable about the thought of receiving oral.

"Nothing about you is weird," Sam answered, his eyes pleading that she'll allow him this one thing. He had never done it before but if his porn stash ever taught him anything, girls seem to love it. "I promise, you'll like it."

Quinn let out a faint sigh in defeat. She was secretly curious about the experience. She heard Santana talk about it a couple of times and apparently it was better than sex itself. It would be a turn-on for Sam to pleasure her with his tongue but still, the thought of her womanhood right in his face. Wouldn't that gross him out?

"Sam, are you sure about this. I've never done anything aside from the things we've done," she had to voice out what she was thinking once Sam had flipped her over on her back. It was his turn now to hover over her and trail kisses on her body.

"I just want you to feel good, babe. Lie back and I'll do the work," he said against her stomach.

She closed her eyes. So far she was enjoying herself. Sam was taking his time kissing, groping around. He was now at below her belly button, kissing a line. Sam knelt on the bed right below her feet. He slid his fingers under the band of her panty on each side of her hips, slowly pulling it off. Quinn propped herself on her elbows, biting her lower lip, wanting to see what he was going to do next.

Holding her gaze, Sam spread her legs apart, exposing her sex to him. Oftentimes, he had thought about this moment, feeling her heat on his tongue, pleasing her, tasting her unique taste. He bent down and started kissing her thighs, moving closer and closer. Just as he was close to her heated center he would move away and kiss her other thigh. He held her knees apart as it shook a little, tingling at the foreign sensation kissing along her lower body. He threw her legs over his shoulder, holding her hips in place. He looked up at her, holding her gaze as he dipped down and tasted her.

A small whimper escaped Quinn's lips as soon as his tongue made contact with her sensitive skin. He made long strokes down her slit. She lowered herself on a pillow, closing her eyes, letting herself feel every movement of his tongue. An occasional moan would vibrate in her throat. She was just so responsive to everything he did.

"Oh my god," she said breathily as the tip of his tongue found her sensitive spot. "Keep doing that."

Sam grinned against her flesh, sensing that Quinn was getting flustered with lust. He snaked his tongue around, savoring the sweet taste of her most secret place. He kept his eyes on her, watching her body rolling on the bed, writhing in pleasure. The room was quiet until the sound of Quinn's ringtone began playing from the bedside table.

She grabbed the ringing phone and read the name on the screen."Shit...it's...Finn," she said in between heavy breaths.

"Don't answer it," Sam mumbled.

"Have to...he might get suspicious," she clicked the answer button, hoping that the conversation would end quickly because she was near her end as well. "Hey, Finn. What's up?" she said, trying her best to sound as casual as possible.

"Hey. Just called to check in. You're at Sam's, right?" he asked, his voice mixed with curiosity and suspicion poorly hidden by his forced nonchalance.

"Yep. Studying," she had to keep her reply short. It was becoming difficult to speak with Sam's tongue pushing her closer and closer to the edge.

"Oh, what subject?"

"Uhhh, anatomy," she replied. It was an inside joke between Quinn and Sam. The only class they had together was the snoozefest also known as Ms. Wilson's world history class but Finn didn't have the initiative to check anyway. Initially, they had planned to say they were studying 'sex education' in health class if ever an event would rise that Finn catches both of them doing the deed. Anatomy, however, seemed like a more discreet code for 'we are indeed studying the human body in a more _hands-on_ approach'.

"Where is he?" Finn asked.

Sam was swirling his tongue inside her. She knew Sam was a great kisser, she had the opportunity to experience it first-hand, but this was a different kind of _kissing_. "Who?"

"Sam."

_Oh he's just between my legs_. "He's here. Studying."

His tongue was back licking and sucking at her clit, eliciting a long moan."Yeah, right there," Quinn whispered.

"What's that?"

"Oh, I'm just showing Sam where the organ he was looking for is," she was quick to make up a lie. "Yeah, Sam, right there."

Sam couldn't help but laugh quietly to himself. This was a huge turn-on for him seeing how troubled Quinn was at talking. Her heavy breaths were coupled by the rise and fall of her chest. As he lapped at her heated sex, he could feel his shaft pulsating and throbbing as it was as stiff as a pole.

"Are you okay, Quinn? It sounds like you're having trouble breathing." _Yeah, I'm fine. Sam's tongue is just doing things to me I can't describe. No biggie_.

"No, everything's fi-" her words were cut-off as Sam slid in a finger inside her. She gasped at the feel of his rough finger pushing in and out of her while his other hand rubber her clit in such tormenting circles. She managed a few words to finish her sentence. "Fine, everything's fine"

"Okaaay...are you free this weekend? Why don't we hang out at my place. We haven't done anything together ever since you've been busy helping Sam out."

Quinn was biting hard on her lip to keep her from moaning Sam's name out loud. He was pumping his hand into her fast and every time he pushed in, she would whimper in a high pitch that only both of them could hear. She was griping tightly at the phone, her toes curling, knowing that it won't be long til her release. It excited both of them, Sam mostly, how dangerous the situation they were in. If it was anyone other than Finn on the phone, they would've caught on Quinn's troubled breathing.

"I mean, I'm glad you're helping him out after everything he's been through' it's just that I've missed you."

"Yeah."

Sam could feel that she was almost there. Her walls were tightening around his finger. Her legs quivering around him, he had to use his other hand to hold her leg in place. She was moist, making it easier for him to slide in and out her slick core. He continued to pump at a fast, steady pace, ready to bring her over the edge. He just hoped that she wouldn't be too loud.

"We could just stay in, watch a movie..."

She made a sound of frustration that Finn mistook as approval. Sam was keeping her on edge, his fingers and tongue knowing how to make her body shiver in the most explosive way.

"We could order pizza from that place Sam works at," Finn kept blabbering away, no clue that his girlfriend's reply were not exactly for him.

Quinn covered her phone with her free hand and whispered to Sam "I'm almost there." Her whole body was trembling. She was basically grinding herself towards Sam's hand and face. He was getting a huge boner seeing how Quinn reacted. Every lick elicited a moan, every thrust, a whimper of ecstasy.

"So, what do you say, Quinn? You, me, at my place this Saturday?"

Unable to hold it any longer, Quinn gave in to the pressure building up at her core. She came around his fingers that were sunken into her. "Yes! Yes!" she slammed the phone to the bed, needing something more stable to hold on to.

She quickly remembered that she still had Finn on the line. She groped around for her cellphone and pressed it back against her ear.

"You seem excited," Finn chuckled. "Okay, I guess I'll see you then. I love you."

"Call you later, Finn," she pressed the end call button on her phone and finally got rid of it. She looked down to see Sam still busy licking the cum between her legs. "Oh God, that was amazing," she panted, recovering from her orgasm.

"I told you you'd like it," Sam crawled back on top of her, licking his lips clean. "You taste sweet," he said before giving her a kiss to give her a taste. "Did he sense something was up?"

"Not at all, that poor boy," Quinn threaded her fingers through his hair, pulling him for another kiss.

"What do you wanna do now?"

"Well," she rolled both of them so that she was back on top. "I'm in your bed, naked and wet. I can think of a number of things we could do..."

"You have quite the stamina," Sam sounded quite pleased at her offer. Oftentimes, it was he who instigated sex. _Seems like she's liking it, _he thought to himself. _I could get used to this._

"I wasn't head cheerio for nothing. Not only do I have stamina, I'm also very flexible," Quinn made it a point to enunciate every word.

"I think we've proven that hypothesis many, _many_ times with all the experiments we've done."

"Well, I do want us to get a good grade in anatomy," she joked, mentioning the fake class they were allegedly studying for. "I guess we still have time for one last experiment."

"And what experiment do you have in mind, my love?"

"How many orgasms can two horny, over-sexed, hormonal teenagers can have in one afternoon," she said, pulling his boxers off to reveal an erect and ready Sam.

"I think I like that topic."

"You still have condoms?"

"You know I do."

_End of flashback_

**…**

Finn burst inside the boy's locker room to find Sam working out like he usually does during his free time. "You son of a bitch!" he grabbed Sam who was working on the punch bag in the wide space in front of the lockers. He drove the blonde against the lockers, creating a loud bang.

"What the hell, man!" Sam pushed Finn off of him only to have the taller boy charge back and throw a punch that Sam was quick enough to evade.

"Finn, stop it!" Quinn pushed past the locker room door a couple of seconds behind. Tears were rolling down her cheek again as she saw the two boys violently shoving and throwing punches.

The second he heard her voice, Sam pulled away from engaging in a fight with Finn to approach the crying girl. "Quinn, what's wrong?" he brushed her hair away from her face to reveal that she had been crying for quite a while. A heated anger picked up almost instantly. "Did you hurt her?"

The two boys were chest to chest, mere inches apart from each other.

"How long have you been sleeping with her? You think I wouldn't find out eventually? How many times have you two been going behind my back and lying to me?" Finn was controlling the rage he had. He needed answers. He needed the truth.

"Five? Six? A dozen times?" Sam replied tauntingly. "I dunno, it's kind of childish to count-"

Finn drove Sam against the lockers, the blonde boy's back slamming against the metal. Quinn watched, horrified but too afraid to get too close. Where was Coach Beiste, Mr. Schue, or any of the other football players when you needed them?

"How could you do this to me!"

"I don't know. How could _you_ do this to _me_!"

"It was just a kiss! I didn't _sleep_ with her!"

"But you tried to. Many, many times."

"She's my girlfriend and I'm her boyfriend, in case you forgot! It's my business whether I sleep with my girlfriend or not. "

"You are the biggest hypocrite I've ever met! You get mad at Quinn and Rachel for cheating on you but you've cheated on them both. You only want them when they're happy with someone else. You date one girl while string the other one along. Well, guess what, Finn. Both of them finally realized that you're not all that you think you are. You're just a conceited, arrogant, little bitch."

Just as Finn was about to charge against Sam, Quinn jumped in between the two boys. "Stop it, you guys! Cut it out!" she couldn't bear to see any one of them getting any more hurt. She had her back against Sam, arms held up protectively to keep Finn from getting more physical. Her eyes pleaded the tall boy to just leave.

He saw it there with his own two eyes. She picked Sam over him. It was over. No amount of beating anyone could get her back. His fists clenched and unclenched at his sides.

"I hope you're happy, Sam. Congratulations on being a dad," Finn said bitterly before leaving the boys locker room.

"Dad?" Sam repeated, utterly confused. "Quinn? What does he mean by that?" he asked her, unable to hide the fear in his voice. "Quinn...are you...?"

"I'm not sure yet. I was supposed to get my period a couple of days ago-" she tried to explain.

"But we used protection every time," he began pacing the locker room, thinking about all the times they have been together.

"It could've been a bad condom or something."

"Why didn't you tell me earlier? I could've brought you to the doctor or help you get pregnancy tests," she held her on both shoulders. Thoughts began flashing in his mind. His parents would punish him, maybe even disown him. Her parents would kill him.

"I didn't want you to worry just in case I was just late. Besides, I didn't have the strength to look at the results anyway."

"Quinn," he wanted to tell her everything would be fine, but he wasn't so sure himself.

"I went to get checked yesterday."

"But we were so safe every time. I mean...I don't remember releasing inside you without a rubber. And the condoms seemed fine. Shit, how can we be so irresponsible," he ran both hands through his hair. "Quinn, whatever happens, just know that I'll be there for you. Every step of the way. Whatever you're decision is, I'll back you up. I'll be there to hold your hand when you tell your mom. I promise."

"Thank you, Sam. You're so sweet and kind to me. I wish I wasn't so scared."

"Do you wanna talk?"

"I don't wanna talk about it, Sam," she wiped her cheeks. "I have to go home."

**…**

_Quinn, I'm sorry for being such a dick earlier and for hitting Sam earlier. I was mad and I didn't mean anything I said. I forgive you for sleeping with him. Can we please just forget all this and move on? I'll always be here for you, like I was with Beth last year. Please call me back. I love you._

She played the voice message Finn had just left. She heard the phone ringing but had no desire to speak to anyone. She played the voice message another time, trying to understand why Finn would take her back even if she was pregnant once again with someone else's child.

She picked up the phone and dialed the number of Sam's house only to slam the phone down at the sound of the first ring. Is it okay to tell him over the phone? Should she drive over to his house and tell him in person?

Sighing in defeat, she grabbed a cardigan off of the rack of her cabinet and the keys off the side of her bed. She had to tell him face to face. She jogged down the stairs of her house, ready to leave. As she opened the front door, she saw a familiar figure sitting on the porch.

When he heard the front door open, he quickly turned around. "Quinn."

"Sam, I was just about to go to your place," she told him. "How long have you been sitting there? Why didn't you knock? it's raining, for Christ's sake," she said, noting the water dripping from the ends of his hair. He was soaked with rain and shivering.

"I couldn't go home unless I told you what I needed to say," he said firmly.

"I have something to tell you too. I'm-"

"Quinn, please. Let me get this out. I know that it's gonna be difficult for the both of us with money being hard to get by nowadays. But I promise you, I will always be here to support all three of us. That is unless you want to get rid of our baby or give it away. Whatever you want, Quinn, that's what I want too. I love you, Quinn Fabray. I want to marry you someday. I want us to live together for the rest of our lives and have kids together."

"Sam, I'm not pregnant."_ Forget the speech I had prepared. There, I said it. _"The doctor's assistant called and told me I was just late. I'm not pregnant." "But everything you just said about being there for me and our child, or what could have been our child...I love you, Sam."

She didn't care that Sam was soaking wet for waiting outside her house, in the rain. It took all for her not to jump at Sam and hug him with every inch of her body. He will always be the one she loves. She chose him and it will always be him. As they broke away from their hug, Quinn led him inside her house and ran to her room to grab a towel and an old shirt he had left behind.

"We're gonna have to talk," Sam said, peeling the wet shirt off and slipping into the dry one Quinn gave him.

"About what?" she asked, drying his hair with her red towel, the same towel she used when Karofsky had slushied Sam way back when.

"About us," he replied. "Are we back together? Are we not? Where do we go from here?"

"We can only move forward from here on. No more looking back," Quinn gave him a quick kiss on the lips. _No more looking back._ She had no doubt in her mind that Sam was the guy for her.

**(June 13, 2011)**


End file.
